What Could have Been
by alixandria
Summary: This story is about what could have happened between Jacob and Bella and how their life might have turned out if Edward never came back..anyways this is all new to me,so please be kind and enjoy.fair warning this story might have some lemons along the way.It is also rated M for a reason. hopefully story is better than the summary.It all belongs to SM,I own story&future character's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not SM it all belongs to her. I only own the story line and whatever future characters that decide to pop up**. **Again I am still new to this process. Please read and review? I really do like the help and feed back I get. It helps me improve my writing as well as developing my story. On with the story.**

**A/N: Special thanks to:**

**MADMAMABEAR for being my Beta.**

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

It's been six months since the Cullens left and the pain is finally going away. My dad says to move on and see some of my friends. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet.

"Bella?" My dad called me into the kitchen.

"Yes, Dad?" I answered.

"Why don't you go to La Push for a few days and hang out with

Jacob?"

"I guess I could do that, but where will I stay? Billy doesn't have a lot of room in his house for overnight guests."

"I talked to Billy and Sam, and they built an addition onto the house for an extra room."

"Dad! Why would they do that?"

"Because Rachel will be visiting soon, so they went ahead and

built the room. But she won't be coming home for a few months. So they have a guestroom that you can use as long as you need, ok?"

"Okay, I guess it's settled then. I will go and pack for the rez then."

"I love you Bella and I just want you to heal your heart, okay? And be around someone who knows you better than anyone else. Take as much time as you need to Bella. I'll be fine while you're gone."

"I love you too dad and thank you for arranging this. I think it's exactly what I've needed for a long time. To be away from all the bad memories that Forks has held for me. I need to find myself again and be free from all the sadness and pain."

I hugged my dad and went up to my room to pack. I've missed Jacob and his easy going presence. He makes me feel like me again whenever we're together. Just like when we were young children playing on the beach in La Push making each other mud pies. I packed my clothes and bathroom stuff. I went to my bed and picked up my dream catcher that Jacob gave me on my birthday.

I hoped it would keep the bad dreams from coming back. I told my dad goodbye and put my bags in the truck. I got in and started the engine and headed for the rez. There was a storm brewing, it was supposed to be pretty bad with rain and strong winds even though that's normal for Forks, Washington, I wanted to get to the Black's before it came through. It only took me fifteen minutes to drive to the rez. When I pulled up to Jake's house, Billy and Sam were already outside waiting for me. I didn't see Jacob so he must not be home from school yet.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Billy, hey Sam."

"Hello, Bella. So you're going to be staying on the rez for awhile then?"

"Yeah Sam, I needed to get away from all the memories and pain and Dad agreed. I need to find myself again and this is the best solution to my problems."

"You know you're always welcome in my home and always will be. We're like family Bella, and have been since you and Jake were young children. I'm glad you came to us. Take all the time here that you need okay?"

"Thank you Billy for everything you're doing for me."

"You're welcome Hon. Jake will be home from school in an hour. Why don't we go inside and get you settled in your room?"

Billy and I walked into the house and down the hall past Jake's room to the guestroom. The room is a light shade of lavender with white trim on the moldings. A good sized closet, a big white dresser with hand painted designs of hummingbirds.

The bed is a full size and has a beautiful Indian quilt of spring flowers, with a dream catcher design on it. In the one corner of the room is a small desk and chair. I knew I would feel more at ease here with my best friend and my extended family. I unpacked my bags and hung my dream catcher above my new bed. I laid down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in months. I was already starting to feel at peace again, like I had been a year and a half ago before I met Edward and his family.

The Cullens will always hold a special place in my heart, especially Alice. I wonder sometimes if they even think about me and how I'm doing. Maybe I just need to let go and see what life brings me. But at least one thing is certain, I have my best friend to guide me and keep me sane...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not SM it all belongs to her. I only own the story line and whatever future characters that decide to pop up**. **Again I am still new to this process. Please read and review? I really do like the help and feed back I get. It helps me improve my writing as well as developing my story. On with the story.**

**A/N: Special thanks to:**

**MADMAMABEAR for being my Beta.**

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob POV**

I was so ready to be done with school for the day. I had a few homework assignments to do for history and math but nothing too difficult. I had always been good in school and I couldn't wait to finish early. After all I've been working my ass off in school even during the summer. The rez school actually let me take a whole year's worth of classes so I could graduate early. The walk home was cold because we had a bad storm coming in from the north, one that not only promised rain but snow as well. It was going to be an early winter and I needed to make sure we had enough wood to heat the house, which does get pretty damn cold in the winter for my dad anyway.

I walked down the back road to my house and stopped at my garage to put my book bag down inside. I grabbed the ax and headed to the wood pile to chop some wood. I must have cut about a cord of wood before I stopped to carry some into the house for my dad. I would go back out to my garage to do my homework after dinner. I liked working out in the garage because it was quiet and I could stay focussed on my work. I grabbed an armload of wood and started walking up to the house when I got a scent of something sweet. But not vampire sweet. It was a normal, human smell. I walked in the back door and called to my dad to let him know I was home.

"Hey dad, I'm home and I cut some firewood, so we should be set for awhile."

"Ok thank you son."

"Hey did Sue make dinner yet? I'm starving. I want to eat so I can get back out to the garage to do my homework."

"Yeah she's been and gone already. Dinner's on the stove."

"Ok, cool. I'm gonna grab some food and head back outside to my studies. I'll be back in an hour or two, okay Dad?"

"Jake? When you're done with your homework, we need to talk alright?"

"Sure Dad, what about?"

"We're having a house guest for awhile."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I'll tell you later, get on out there and hurry back in."

"Ok, later Dad."

"Study hard, Son."

"Always do, Dad. Always do."

I walked over to the cabinet and got a plate and loaded it with meat loaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans and Sue's famous cornbread. Damn that woman could cook! She told me once that my mom had taught her how to make a few things that Dad and I would like. Rachel and Rebecca would have loved them too. I miss my sisters, but Rachel will be home in a few months from college. She graduates in June and then she's coming home to stay. Of course Rebecca won't come home no matter how much Dad begs. You would think she would want to be around her family but ever since Mom died, she just will not budge on moving back home.

I walked out to the garage and sat my plate and drink down on a crate and dug in. I wolfed my food down so fast. I really should have slowed to taste it. Oh well, it's a wolf thing, always inhaling our food and we never seem to get full. I pulled out my books and folders and got started on my homework. It really didn't take me that long to get it all done though I kinda took my time.

**Bella** **POV**

I finally woke up from what seemed to be an eternity of sleeping. I was so relaxed that I didn't even realize I had slept that long. I woke up to the smell of food, Sue must have been over to cook for Billy and Jake. I got up and put my shoes back on and went out into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I was moving around the kitchen getting plates out for Billy and me and I dished up dinner.

"Hey, Billy come and eat, food's on the table."

"On my way, Bella."

I pulled a beer from the fridge for Billy and a soda for myself and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Billy.

"Bella? Do you have enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you Billy. Is Jake home yet?"

"Yes, he is. He's doing his homework right now, but he'll be back in awhile."

"Okay, does Jake even know I'm here?"

"No, he doesn't. I haven't told him yet because I wanted it to be a surprise for him. Jake's been so lost without you and he won't even talk to Sam or Quil or Embry about what's bothering him."

"Wow. And I thought I was messed up over Edward? And now Jake's messed up about me? I feel so horrible about everything I've put Jake through."

"That's why Charlie and I thought that this would help you both deal with all of the stuff you've been experiencing."

"I understand why you're doing this and I appreciate all that you're doing for me, thank you again, Billy."

"You're very welcome Hon. Why don't you go and wait in your room until I talk to Jake?"

"Okay, but I've got a better idea. Why don't we wait until in the morning and I can surprise him with breakfast, does he have patrol tonight?"

"Not a bad idea, we'll wait until the morning to tell him then. And no he doesn't have patrol anymore. Sam won't let him because Jake's been too distracted and Sam's afraid he'll get hurt by not thinking clearly."

"I don't want Jake hurt either and I hope that me being here doesn't make him feel worse."

"Don't worry so much, it will all work out in the end Bella."

"Well I'm off to bed then. I'll see you both in the morning. 'Night Billy."

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams!"

**JPOV**

I finally finished my work and I was so damn tired. The rain had started and it was pretty cold. I hurried to the house and walked in the back door. My dad had already gone to sleep, I guess our talk will wait until the morning. I went in my room and took off all of my wet clothes and wrapped a big towel around me and walked to the bathroom to shower. The hot water felt so good on my cold wet skin, which was odd for me because I've always felt like an oven. But today for the first time in a long time, I actually feel the cold.

I miss Bella so much and damn Edward for hurting her and for hurting our friendship. Bella and I were in a good place before Edward came along and tore us apart like a stag on one of his hunts.

My soul feels empty without Bella, she's like the warm summer breeze blowing through the cherry blossom trees in town. She fills my head and my heart with a friendship that no one has ever done before. I washed my hair and remembered when Bells would run her fingers through it and tug on it after Sam cut it almost all off when I phased for the first time. She was so pissed at Sam for making me join the pack. I tried to explain to her that Sam didn't make me do anything. I think she felt like she was losing a part of her soul, that it was being ripped away from her, stolen without permission.

I washed my body and rinsed off and as soon as I was done showering I dried off. I caught the scent of...cherry blossoms? No way is Bella here. I must be really tired, so tired that I'm hallucinating fragrances now. I stumbled to my room and put on my boxers and then I climbed into my bed and fell asleep. I was so exhausted that I slept so deeply and finally dreamed for the first time in two years.

_I was walking through the forest and I took the short cut through the town of La Push to First Beach. The air was warm and the sand felt good on my bare feet. I walked over to a piece of driftwood and sat down. I watched the waves roll in and lap at my feet. The water was warm so I decided to go for a swim. I must have been in the water for an hour or so before I got out and started walking home. The forest smelled fresh and clean and very calm and I took my time going home. I was just enjoying my day when I caught sight of something in the trees. She was beautiful and smelled of roses._

_My mom had died so long ago that I forgot how beautiful she was and she had this way of showing you how your future can change, if you just believed in the magic that surrounded us and never took it for granted. I loved my mom so much and the one thing I truly believe ever since I was a child is that she would always watch over me and protect me when I needed her. I walked for a while until I heard a woman's voice speaking to me, and I began to follow it._

"_**Jacob? I miss you and your father and your sisters so much. I know it's been hard on you growing up without me to love and guide you through life, but maybe I can help you from the spirit world. If you ever need me just close your eyes and dream of me, I will always be a part of you, forever."**_

"_**Mom? I miss you so much. I feel so lost. My soul is so empty without Bella and I don't know how to fix it. I see her in my dreams and I smell her scent all around me, but I can't find her. It's like she's just out of my reach, taunting me and tempting me."**_

"_**My son? Do you love this girl?"**_

"_**Yes, I do with all that I am and all that I feel. She's a part of me that I don't want to lose."**_

_**"When you feel so strongly for someone, they are your soul mate and nothing and no one can take them away from you. My love will guide you to what you seek and your love and souls will be tied together forever."**_

"_**I love you Mom, thank you for being here for me when I needed you."**_

"_**Tell your father and your sisters that I will always love them and that I am sorry for leaving my family so early in life. My love and prayers are with all of you always. You are in my heart, and I am in yours."**_

"_**I will tell them Mom. Goodbye."**_

"_**Farewell my son, until you need me again, all you have to do is dream of me and I will be there...always."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not SM it all belongs to her. I only own the story line and whatever future characters that decide to pop up**. **Again I am still new to this process. Please read and review? I really do like the help and feed back I get. It helps me improve my writing as well as developing my story. On with the story.**

**A/N: Beta'd by: MADMAMABEAR...THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YA!**

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I woke up to gentle sobs coming from down the hall. I decided to go see who was crying. I put my robe on and opened my door, the floor was cold on my feet but I walked silently to Jake's room when I heard the sobbing again. Why? Why was Jake crying? What had happened? I opened his door quietly as to not wake him. He was crying in his sleep. I walked in and closed the door locking it behind me. I walked over to Jake's bed and then I crawled under the covers to lay next to him. He looked so handsome and so sad as well, my heart sank in my chest. I feel so bad for all of the things that have happened to him.

I gently wiped the tears from his cheeks and traced the curve of his lips with my finger. He moaned so softly and smiled that 'Jacob smile' I loved so much and I couldn't resist, I leaned over to kiss him ever so softly as to not wake him. He kissed me back and I felt so safe with Jacob that I didn't pull away or try to stop him from wrapping his arms around me. He's like his own sun, safe and warm at the same time. I snuggled down into his arms, finally we were safe from all the bad memories, at least for tonight. I felt a pull to Jake and I couldn't resist another kiss to those soft lips. I tilted my head up and kissed him again. He moaned again, this time his grip tightened and he opened his big brown eyes with surprise.

"Bella?"

"Jake?"

"What's going on?"

"Sssshhhh, I'm here now. I'm not leaving you ever again."

"I don't understand."

"Just kiss me again. Please? I don't want to think tonight. I just want to feel."

"Are you sure? Are you real?"

"Yes and yes! I am really here and I want you very much Jacob, more than my next breath."

**JPOV**

I bent my head down and kissed Bella again softly. She moaned and slid her hand up into my hair pulling me closer to her. She felt so good in my arms, my heart was full of love for this beautiful woman I knew and loved from the day we met as children. Our kisses got deeper and longer, air didn't mean a thing because we breathed as one.

I was the one who broke the kiss to ask her again if she was positive that she wanted to do this.

She said, "yes! More than you know."

The look in her eyes told me that she wanted and needed me in this way tonight. Bella pulled the covers off of me and straddled my hips. She kissed me again playing with my tongue like it was a game of tag. I wanted this girl so badly, but I couldn't think past this moment, right now. I was really going to make love to the woman I loved, for the very first time. No one else existed, just Bella and me alone in this moment. I moved my hands up her thighs to her waist and tugged on the tie to her robe and slid my hands up her stomach to her breasts and then up to her collar bone. I moved over to her shoulders under the robe and slipped it off.

She smiled and then began rubbing her hands up and down my chest, ever so softly. Her hands felt as soft as feathers on my skin. Bella pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing creamy white skin. I was in awe of her breasts. They were average size, not too big but just right and her nipples stood at attention, begging for me to reach out and caress them. And me being me I did just that. My God! She was perfect! I leaned up to lavish kisses on her breast, first the left and then the right. I sucked each of her pert nipples and listened to the moans she released. She sounded so beautiful right now all I could do was try to keep control. I couldn't risk the Alpha in me coming to the surface to claim what rightfully belonged to him. I didn't want to hurt the angel in my arms by being too forceful and rushing to make love to her.

I would always be gentle with Bella because it was and is a given, when you mate with your soul mate, you are gentle. We kissed softly and took our time loving each other. She got up off the bed in order to slip her white panties off and then climbed back up on top of me. I could smell her arousal and fought back the wolf in me. I was looking at an angel in all of her glory and I can tell you that from that moment on, I would never look at another woman. And I would never look at Bella the same way. She was mine and mine alone. She kissed me again and this time she slid her hands down from my chest to my abs and slowly inched her way to edge of my boxers. My body shuddered and I looked at her through hooded eyes as she said, "let's take these off Jacob. I want to see all of you."

"Okay"

I was a little nervous because us wolves aren't exactly small and I didn't want to freak her out and have her running for the hills.

"Lift up," she told me so she could pull my boxers off. I shuddered when her hand brushed my manhood and I moaned her name.

"Bella!"

My back arched up right off the bed at her touch and she looked very pleased with herself at the effect that she had on me. Bella kissed her way down my stomach until she found my now throbbing manhood. I moaned so loudly that I thought I would wake my dad. That would have been fun to explain, caught in the act. Thank God my dad's a very heavy sleeper. An atomic bomb could go off and he still would not hear a thing. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle this torment, so I moved my hands up to her breasts and started massaging them. She moaned my name and moved her body up next to me. I continued with her breasts, kissing them, pinching her nipples. I took one of her full breasts into my mouth and sucked her nipple gently. She moaned again.

"Oh, God! That feels so good...don't stop Jacob, please!"

Then she pushed me down toward her stomach. I started at her breasts and went down to her belly, kissing along the way until I reached the inside of her thighs. I slid my hands in between her legs to open her up to me. I looked up into her eyes and saw a slight rosy blush grace her cheeks. She was beautiful and I watched her as I started to dip my face into her pussy. I took my time because I only knew a little about pleasuring a woman this way through the Pack mind, especially when Jared was around. I don't think there was a thing he didn't know how to do. I took in her musky scent inhaling deeply. And then I flicked my tongue and found her little bundle of nerves and watched her arch her back off the bed.

"You like that, baby?'

"Yes! Oh God, yes Jacob!"

"Do you want more?"

"Please?" was all she said, and I continued lapping at her folds. I was enjoying myself a lot. I could really get used to this whole thing. And she tasted so damn good! If I was ever starving I would be happy with just eating Bella.

"Jacob, I feel funny."

"You alright baby?"

"Yes, I just feel so tight in my tummy, like I'm wound up!"

"That's normal honey, it means you are close to coming."

"OH GOD JACOB! I'm gonna cum!"

"Come on baby. It's ok, cum for me."

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Once her body settled down, she looked so sexy. I moved in between her legs, when she paused to ask if I had protection I smiled at her and said, "yes I do." I reached into the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a condom. She nodded in agreement and I tore the foil packet open and rolled the condom on.

"Are you sure Bella? Sure you really want to do this? Because we don't have to, we can wait."

_**Please be sure, please be sure!**_

I was really starting to hurt because I was so damn hard!

"I'm sure Jake, I want this with you and no one else. I need you so badly that I'm afraid I'll burst wide open. Please Jacob? Make love to me."

I was ever so gentle with Bella not to hurt her because we both were new to this. And I wanted our first time to be good and not a bad experience. I moved into her with just the tip of my shaft. Her passage was so damn tight, I wasn't sure we would fit together without a lot of pain. She shuddered a little.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah, just go slow."

"Okay, I'll inch my way in a little at a time alright?"

"Sure, sure."

"Ok, here's a little more baby, if it hurts too much just tell me and I'll stop ok?"

"I will tell you Jake, if it's too much."

I pushed in some more and she didn't seem to be in pain. I got almost all the way in, when I felt the barrier.

"Bella? I need to push the rest of the way in, tell me if you need me to stop ok?"

"Ok, Jake I'm ready. I know it will hurt for a little while but I trust you."

I took a deep breath and then pushed a little harder to break through the barrier and she squealed. I stopped moving and breathing, afraid that I had hurt her too much.

"Just stay still Jake. For a bit, so I can get used to your size ok?"

"Ok, baby. I won't move until you tell me."

It only took a few minutes for her to be more comfortable with my size when she finally told me to move. I moved in and out of her slowly at first until she felt more comfortable.

"More Jake. I need you to move faster."

"Ok babe, are you alright?"

"Yes, Jake, don't stop!"

We both started moving together, faster and our breathing was labored. Hands were everywhere and our kisses were longer and deeper. We were climbing higher and higher, the closer we got. I was trying to rein myself in but it was getting a lot harder to do then I expected. I wanted her to finish first. But before I could think about it any more, Bella flipped us over, so she was now on top and I was under her sinking even deeper into her tight, hot, wet folds. My God! I was gonna die when she started riding me, like there was no tomorrow. Up and down, faster and even harder then before.

"Holy Shit!"

"Baby? Are you close?"

"Yes, so close! OH, GOD JACOB! I'm cumming!"

"That's it baby, cum for me, please, come with me!"

That's all the incentive we needed and we both exploded together. She was coming down as I was still climbing. A few more thrusts and I was spent and she collapsed on top of me, kissing my lips softly, and snuggling even closer to me, even though we were glistening with sweat. I pulled out of her and moved her onto the bed, so I could remove the condom. I tossed it into the trash can and we pulled the covers up over us and fell asleep in each others arms.

Morning came too soon and the house was unusually quite, which was odd because by now Sue and my dad would be talking and laughing about something. But there was nothing. No sound at all, we were truly alone. I looked down and there was Bella sleeping. I still can't believe last night really happened. I thought I was dreaming. I got up quietly so not to wake Bella and searched for my cut offs, then I went to my dad's room but he wasn't there. I walked to the kitchen and there on the fridge was a note that read:

_**Dear Jacob and Bella:**_

_**Sue is taking me over to Charlie's today so we can go fishing.**_

_**We should be back by supper.**_

_**Breakfast is in the oven.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Dad **_

I turned on the oven to warm the pans of pancakes and sausage, then I went into the bathroom to shower. I turned on the hot water to heat up, while I shrugged off my shorts. I looked down and noticed I had blood all over my groin and thighs, from when I took Bella's virginity. Wow! More proof that this really happened! Ok, so I was in denial, I was just having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that Bella and I made love. What guy wouldn't if he had a woman like her? Anyway, enough of my denial. I got in the shower and let the water run over my tired body. It felt good to feel all of the tension finally disappear. I remembered every detail of our love making, all the sounds, all the touches, everything was wonderful and I wouldn't change a thing about it. Not one damn thing. She's always been the one for me, and I will never give her up not now, not ever. So you can suck it Edward! _** (No pun intended)**_

**BPOV**

I woke up when I heard the shower running and I opened my eyes. I was naked and in Jake's bed? OH SHIT! Billy's going to be pissed when he finds out I had sex with his sixteen year old son! I can't believe I did this to Jake. How am I gonna be able to look him in the eyes? I got up and noticed there was blood on the sheets. Shit! I need to get these washed before anyone sees them. I got off of the bed and put on my robe. I stripped the bed linens and took them into the hall to put them into the washer. I added the soap and turned it on. I went back to Jake's room and found my shirt and panties and took them to my room and put them in the hamper.

I found myself denying what happened. I am so selfish! Man I hope he can forgive me. Oh, CRAP! Charlie! He's gonna kill me and Jake when he finds out. _**(Note to self: first chance I get to go home to dad's hide all of the guns!)**_

I called through the house but no one was there. I smelled food and walked into the kitchen. I read the note on the fridge and smiled. Walking over to the oven I opened it and the food was warmed so I turned the oven off. I wanted to shower and clean up so I walked back down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door, no answer. I turned the knob and opened the door peeking around it, kinda scared to face Jake. He was showering and wow! He is so tall and buff, his russet skin is so shiny in the water. I opened further and asked:

"You done yet?"

Jake turned around and said, "yeah, just finishing up."

"Food is done and I started a load of laundry."

"Okay, thank you. Bella, are you sorry about last night?"

"Last night? Was amazing, but we need to take it a little slow for now okay?"

"Sure, sure, okay."

My God, he is so beautiful and I didn't realize just how big he was! But damn! Now I know what I had lost and hopefully I can get it back and keep it this time. Jake got out of the shower and traded places with me. On his way past me, he kissed me on the lips and I blushed and kissed him back. Jake smiled and went to his room to dress. I showered remembering every touch, every kiss, every beautiful moment of making love to my soul mate, my lover, my best friend in the whole world! MY JACOB! He was mine now and no one or no thing will ever take him from me because I will fight to the death for him and only him. I didn't realize until now, just how much I'm in love with Jake.

I thought I loved Edward and he was all I needed. Maybe I did at one time but he broke me inside and left me alone. But as time passed I found out that I wasn't in love with him like I thought I was. There was no pull toward Edward, it was always toward Jake and now we have to be careful so no one finds out about us, until we are ready to tell them. I finished my shower and grabbed my bath robe. I went to my room to dress as quickly as possible because I wanted to eat breakfast with Jake. I went to the kitchen and sat down across the table from him. He already had everything ready and waiting for me to join him to eat.

"I'm starving! That looks sooo good!"

"Bella? How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"No, Jake you didn't hurt me. I am a little sore but that's to be expected the first time you have sex. You actually healed my soul and I thank you for that."

"I want to say something to you but I don't know if it's the appropriate time just now."

"Me too! Jake my feelings for you have changed, gotten stronger and I don't want to lose you not now, not ever!"

"Bella, you and I have always been able to share our feelings with each other without ever having to say a word to each other. We have a strong connection that can't be broken."

"I know, but Jake we have to be careful around everyone else. There will be some who are watching us closely."

"I know about Victoria lurking around Forks. Sam spotted her in the woods one day when he was in town, picking up supplies for Sue Clearwater's store."

"V-Vi-Victoria's in Forks? What about my dad Jake? She'll kill anyone in order to get to me! Because Edward killed her mate James in Phoenix. She wants to hurt me to get back at Edward!"

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let her hurt you or anyone else. Charlie's safe Bella. Sue, Seth, and Leah have been staying with him while you're here with us."

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better that my dad's protected and safe. I feel a lot better about leaving him alone now. Is the Pack doing patrols in and around Forks and La Push?"

"Yes, Sam has everyone on twelve hour shifts, well everyone except me. He wants me to stay close to you, just to be safe. So no wandering off anywhere without me ok?"

"Okay Jake, I promise unless someone is with me I won't go anywhere."

"If you need anything or have to do girl stuff just take Leah with you ok? You know, when I'm not around alright?"

"I promise Jake, and thank you."

"Anytime Bells."

**JPOV**

We finished up breakfast and washed all of the dishes as well as finishing the laundry. We made my bed again with clean sheets and opened some of the windows to remove the smell of sex in my room. I didn't want to have to keep people out and end up having to answer a lot of questions we weren't ready to answer. Bella smiled the whole time we were doing the chores, once we were done, we sat on the couch and watched TV. The Notebook was on and she really likes that movie. I didn't have a problem with watching a chick flick as long as I was with her.

Charlie called to tell us that they were on their way back from fishing, so everyone would be eating dinner at our house tonight. I let Bells know that they were coming, so she wouldn't freak and give our secret away in front of them. I want to tell her I love her but it's too early for that. Maybe a few weeks or months down the road and we'll see how we're doing by then. I can't imagine my life without her in it.

We finished our movie and picked up a little bit around the house before Sue, Seth, Leah, Charlie and my dad got here. We were nervous about being caught and for once going for a run wasn't an option. I couldn't risk phasing right now with the Pack always being in my head. The only downside is eventually they will get suspicious about why I haven't phased. But for now I can get away with it. I think I might just go for a run in human form for now. I walked up to Bella.

"I'm going running for a bit, in human form, so the Pack can't read my thoughts ok? I'll be back in a while. I will take my cell with me. Call me when they get here. Oh and Quil and Embry are just at the edge of the tree line. If you need them, just yell and they will come running."

"Okay Jake, I will but be careful alright? I don't want you to get hurt. And watch out for Victoria and stay close to where the Pack is patrolling, so they can help you if you're in trouble."

"I will Bella, I promise."

I hugged her and kissed her forehead and then I headed out into the woods behind my house for my run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not SM and it all belongs to her. I only own the story line and whatever future characters decide to pop up**. **Again I am still new to this process. Please read and review. I really do like the help and feed back I get. It helps me improve my writing as well as developing my story. On with the story.**

**A/N: Beta'd by: MADMAMABEAR...THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE YA!**

**What Could Have Been **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was so damn nervous waiting for everyone to come over tonight. What if we messed up and our parents figure out what we have done? I wish Jacob would come back. He's only been gone for about an hour but I worry about him out there alone with Victoria lurking about. I hope he's ok. I ended up pacing back and forth in the kitchen a few times until I heard cars pull up. I knew Dad's cruiser well and Sue's Chevy truck. I got a glass down from the cupboard and got some water, my throat suddenly felt very dry and scratchy. 'You can do this' I told myself, it's only family. But why was I so damn scared all of a sudden? Too many questions were running through my mind at once. God I wish Jake was here with me to keep me calm. I heard them walking up the porch and before I could open the door, in walked Seth and Leah. I smiled my usual smile like always and to my surprise Leah actually smiled right back! She's never done that before. She always glares at me. Go figure. Seth came over to hug me right away, and then the parent's came in with Sue.

"Hey, Seth."

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi Leah."

"Hi Bella."

"There's my girl."

"Hey, Dad, how was the fishing trip?"

"It was awesome. We caught seven striper bass, six rainbow trout, four catfish. It was a very good day Bella."

"Wow guys, that's a lot of fish!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah Billy?"

"Where's Jacob?"

"He went for a run in the woods, he should be back soon."

"Okay, I'm surprised he left you alone here."

"Quil and Embry are just outside at the tree line, if I need them. So I'm not technically alone here."

"That's good to know, that you're protected. So shall we figure out dinner? And get these boys going?"

"Sure Billy," Sue said. "Bella, you wanna give me a hand cooking some food?"

"Sure, Sue. Just let me make a call real quick."

I walked down the hall to my room and called Jake.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Jake."

"So I'm guessing they are at the house now?"

"Yeah, and they brought seventeen fish for dinner."

"Damn! Sounds like a good haul."

"Jake? Are you ok?"

"Yep!" Popping the P at the end like he always does.

"When you coming home? I miss you."

"On my way now, just had to stop and catch my breath for awhile. I'm at First Beach, be there in ten minutes okay?"

"Sure sure, please hurry?"

"I will Bells."

I ended the call and put the phone into my back pocket. I walked back down the hall and into the kitchen, where Sue was mixing up Harry's fish fry recipe. She glanced my way and smiled at me widely. I didn't think anything of it at first but she gave me that mother's all-knowing look, just like my mom Renee used to when I was either up to something or had done something that I shouldn't have. I played it cool and relaxed knowing Jake would be here in a few minutes to save me. I grabbed the pans out of the cabinet to put the dry ingredients in.

"Thank you Bella, for helping me with dinner."

"Anytime Sue, you know I love to cook."

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing a lot better than I was six months ago, I feel more myself everyday."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young man we both know would it?"

"Uumm, maybe."

I tried really hard not to blush, but it was too late, she caught me. But she didn't say any more, she just smiled at me. I heard heavy footsteps coming up the porch, and of course my heartbeat had to speed up and I smelled him when he opened the door. Jake walked in all sweaty and breathing hard. I watched as Seth and Leah eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, Jake, why are you all sweaty and out of breath man? You're never winded."

"Hey, back Seth. I just went for a run, thought I'd get one in today."

"Ok, man."

"Hey there Jake."

"Hey, Leah. What's up?"

"Not much, just kickin' it."

"Cool, well if you all will excuse me, I'm gonna take a shower and clean up."

"Sure, no problem. You kinda stink anyway."

"Thanks for pointing that out to everyone Leah. You know, you don't smell like a bed of roses either"

**JPOV**

That shut her up long enough for me to quickly walk to my room and get fresh clothes and head into the bathroom. God, I love messing with her, but she makes it too damn easy sometimes. I wondered why she wasn't her usual bitchy self, but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll happily settle for sarcastic Leah any day. I kinda wondered why Sue suddenly looked at me with this huge ass grin, but when I looked over to Bella she just shrugged her shoulders. What was all that about I wondered? I'll just have to survey the room and see if anyone else is acting weird. I stripped and was in the shower as soon as the water heated up.

Man I haven't run like that since before all this wolf stuff started. I wasn't sure how long I was gonna be able to handle it without needing to phase. What am I gonna do? I hope it all works out. I finished my shower quickly so I could dress and get to Bella without people noticing too much. I walked out into the living room to hug my dad hello and shake Charlie's hand, like I always do. I then decided to go see what the women were up to in the kitchen.

I walked in and there was Sue frying fish and my Bella chopping veggies. Wait, why did I just call her MY Bella? Oh crap! I am so screwed! What is wrong with me today? Did I imprint on Bella? No, I think I would have felt it or noticed, right? Man I'm going to have to talk to Sam later about it. _**For now keep it together Jake, don't want the whole house blowing up now do we? **_I leaned over Bella and grabbed a green bean she was cleaning and popped it in my mouth. She smiled at me and then she slapped my hand when I went back in for another.

"You, my boy, can wait until dinner's ready."

"Oh, come on Bells, I'm hungry now."

"Later. Right now let me finish helping Sue."

"Fine."

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the floor by Seth and started watching a Seahawks game that was on. Leah just sat there playing with the frayed threads on her shirt before she decided to grace us with her sarcastic and acid tongue.

"Wow! The wet grungy dog smell is gone! Imagine that, it knows how to bathe!"

"You know Leah, I love you too."

"No, you love Bella Swan."

"Ok, now you're crossing the line there Leah. Don't want to have to ask Sam to give you more work to do now do we?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course I would and you know it, so if I were you, I would keep my thoughts to myself okay?"

"Ok, just sayin'."

"Leah?"

"Alright! I'm done messing with you now."

"Thank you."

I turned my attention back to the game and saw the looks Charlie and my dad were giving us out of the corner of my eye. I pretended I didn't notice that they were staring at Leah and me. They didn't say anything but I knew my dad would talk to me later when Charlie and the others were gone. Seth just smiled at me and went back to watching the game, my stomach started to growl and everyone asked Sue if dinner was done yet.

"Almost! A few more minutes, just waiting on the cornbread and potato salad to get done and then we'll eat."

"Okay"

Everyone was getting antsy to eat, but we all knew that the wait was more than worth it in the end. So we finished watching the game and started talking about what everyone had been up to for the last few days. Nothing much was going on that we could talk about in front of Charlie anyway so we kept it as humanly normal as possible for him. We didn't want him to flip out and ban Bella from seeing me or risk losing a really good friend over all this. Sue and Bella set the table and called us in to eat. Those of us who didn't fit sat on the couch in the living room. We ate and then Leah and Sue decide it was time for dessert, which I didn't even know they had. Turns out Leah makes a wicked chocolate mousse and damn! Gotta give the girl her props, it was awesome! Bella loved it and so did my dad. He made Leah promise to make it again for him sometime.

"Of course, Uncle Billy, I would love to make it again for you."

"Thank you Leah."

"You're very welcome."

When we were finished eating, we got up and took our plates to the sink and headed outside for a much needed walk. This way we could talk and not have to worry about any strange looks. We walked into my garage and closed the door, latching it from the inside. As soon as I turned around Bella ran into my open arms.

"Oh, man that was awkward to say the least!"

"Tell me about it! What was up with Sue? She kept smiling at me funny."

"I think she suspects something but she didn't come right out and say anything, and I played it cool. I think because she's a mother, she just worries."

"Yeah, she does that when she likes you a lot, Seth says it's annoying sometimes but I think it's cool. Because she's always been like a second mom to me."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Mmmhhhmmm"

"Jacob? Kiss me?"

I leant down to kiss her soft lips, which still tasted like chocolate mousse. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I brought my hands up from her waist to slide up her sides and ended up under her t-shirt. She gasped but I kept going further up toward her breasts. I cupped her through her bra and ran my thumbs over her nipples slightly. She hardened quickly, moaned softly and arched her back pushing her breasts into my hands. I couldn't believe we were actually making out in my garage but where else were we gonna go? We never broke the kiss until she moved her hands down to rest on my hips and I jerked.

"Hey, Jake? You, ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, you just startled me."

"I'm sorry, but if we keep doing this, I'm not sure I want to stop."

"I know what you mean babe."

Holy hell, I called her babe! I need to talk to Sam soon. We kept kissing for awhile and then the hands started to roam all over our bodies. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her over to the back of the garage where the wall was smoother. I pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss, she moaned softly and tightened her hold on my hair, pulling a little harder then normal. I groaned in her mouth and pushed my hips into her core, wanting to feel as much friction as I could get. Her scent got stronger as I noticed her arousal and I wanted so badly to take her right now and let my wolf claim her. But I couldn't do that until she was ready for it, because when a wolf mates, it's very intense and they mark what's theirs, so that will have to wait for later, when we are completely alone.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I want your mouth on me."

"Really? You're sure? Right here? Right now?"

"Yes, right here, right now babe, I don't think I can wait till later tonight. I need you now."

"Ok, we can use the old sofa and I have an extra blanket in the cabinet. I'll get it, just hold on a sec ok?"

"Sure, no problem."

I gently set her down on her feet and I went to retrieve the blanket and then I laid it out on the sofa so she wouldn't get dirty. She walked to me slowly, swinging her hips in a sexy way. I gulped down some air and smiled slightly to her. We sat down on the sofa and started kissing again. We touched each other and she undid the button and zipper to her skinny jeans. Slipping them and her panties down, I untied her shoes and slipped them off her feet and then I pulled her pants and panties all the way off. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa and scooted back some, so there was enough room for me to sit at the other end. She spread her legs for me to lean into her and I kissed her lips softly and she deepened the kiss. She pulled my shirt up and tugged it off and laid it over the back of the sofa. I kissed her cheek and her neck and she moaned my name.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"Please? I need your mouth on me."

"Ok."

I kissed her lips one more time and then I went down to her thighs, kissing from the inside to her pussy. She was so damn wet that she was dripping with her juices. I couldn't wait any longer and while staring into her eyes I went down on her and lapped at her wet folds licking up everything she was giving me. She tasted too damn good. I found her clit and licked it slowly, twirling my tongue around in circles, she arched her hips pushing into my mouth.

"Beautiful, you are amazing."

"More, Jake please?"

"Alright."

I went back to work and licked her a little faster and swirled my tongue around in more circles. I knew she was getting closer because she began to arch her back off of the sofa and push her hips up even more. She started panting more and more, and I kept up my loving, making her climb even higher. I was so in love with this girl that I could actually do this all day and not get tired of it. She wrapped her fingers into my hair and pulled harder to keep me where she wanted me.

"Oh Jacob! I'm close, so close baby. Don't stop!"

"You like it when I do this to you? Huh?"

"Yes, I do. Make me cum."

"Your wish is my command, anything for you Bella."

I lapped at her entrance and then slid my tongue into her opening while I rubbed her clit with my thumb.

"Harder Jake, please?"

I rubbed her clit a little harder in circles and pumped her with my tongue. She screamed as she was getting ready to cum. I told her, "cum in my mouth baby. I want to taste your sweetness."

"Aaaaaarggh, I'm cumming Jake, don't stop!"

She came with such a force her whole body lifted up off of the sofa. I put my hands under her butt and held her suspended off the sofa while I kept eating her out. She cried out in ecstasy and filled my mouth with her juices. I licked it all up while she came back down until she pushed my head up to let me know she was too sensitive for me continue. I set her back down and made my way up to her waiting mouth and kissed her ever so softly and she moaned against my lips. We laid there for awhile just enjoying each other's touch. I didn't care if I got off, my sole focus was getting Bella off. It was a lot darker now and I couldn't tell you for sure what time it was either. We sat up and I handed her clothes to her so she could dress. I put my shirt back on and helped her stand once she had her shoes on. I folded up the blanket and put it away and we walked to the door and I unlatched it and opened it. I was shocked shitless when I came face to face with...

**A/N:**

_**Sorry for the cliffy, but I just couldn't resist it...*ducks behind couch*! Don't hate me for this...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM. I only own the story line and whatever future characters decide to pop up.**

**A/N: Beta'd by: MADMAMABEAR...THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOVE Ya!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had a bad two weeks and real life can be a pain in the ass at times...LOL, anyway I'm working on Chapter 6 now so hopefully I can post it later this week until I can get back to my weekend postings...thanks for hanging in there with me. I really do appreciate it a lot.**

**There's also something special for TWILUVERGAGA toward the end of the chapter. She wanted to see more of a non sexual relationship between Jacob and Bella. There will be more dreams or flashbacks into their childhood and their life together.**

**Please read and review, Fave and Follow. I am very thankful and I appreciate all the favorites and follows also all of my wonderful reviewers. I enjoy writing and I hope all of you enjoy my story, I know I've been saying this a lot but I am new to this, so please be kind and review. Even if it's to ask questions. I don't mind...and in the words of Alice Cullen "show me the love!"...couldn't resist it, anyways here's the next Chapter.**

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 5**

"Charlie?"

"DAD!"

**Charlie POV**

"Bella? Why don't you head on in the house and keep Billy company for a little bit. Jacob and I will be in soon. We need to have a chat."

"Ummm...Dad? Please?"

"Now Bells!"

I watched my only daughter walk away with her head hung down and tears in her eyes as she left Jacob and me to go into the house and await the outcome of whatever this was. I watched her back as it disappeared into the red house. Jacob looked like he was scared to death. He should be. Messing around with my little girl, behind our backs. What's been going on over here? Anyway, enough of my inner monologue. Now to deal with Jacob.

"Come with me Jacob! We need to talk!"

"Yes sir"

We walked into the woods for a ways until I was certain that we were alone to talk freely. Jacob still had this look on his face like I was bringing him out here to kill him. The only reason I didn't is because he's not Cullen. I found a spot and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Jacob, I want to know exactly how long you and my daughter have been messing around?"

"Well umm...we started this yesterday Charlie, and things just sort of happened from there."

"What just sorta happened?"

"We had sex for the first time and before you start yelling at me and Bella, you should know that we weren't planning on doing it and that we were responsible and used protection."

"Ok, but what are your intentions with my daughter Jacob?"

"I really do love her but I am afraid to tell her, because she might still be hung up on Edward and I'm afraid if I say it that she won't return my feelings. And that really scares the shit out of me Charlie. I've been in love with her since we were kids and I can't help how I feel. I just want her to be happy and to see her smile and laugh like she used to."

"I'm not going to pretend that I am alright with what you two have done, but I think I understand what you're saying. Does Billy know that you two...are...umm..."

"NO! Oh God no, he doesn't know anything about it. I haven't told him yet, I'm afraid to because he might just kick my ass!"

" I don't think your dad will be kicking anything, but he might be a little disappointed in you for not waiting. I will be honest with you about something Jake, your dad and I have always wanted you and Bella to be together. We kinda had you two paired up since the day you were born. Even Renee could see you two grown up and together, she loved the idea of our Bella with her Indy boy as she calls you affectionately. The only problem I'm seeing right now, is Jake you're sixteen and Bella's eighteen, and the law kinda frowns on adults dating minors."

"Charlie, the Tribe allows us to marry at the age of sixteen. Some of my friends are already married. I understand about the law, but Bella was dating Edward and he was seventeen. Just a year older then me! It's just not fair!"

"I see. Ok. I will allow it, only if we sit down and talk to your dad first. And if he's ok with the two of you seeing each other. Then it's alright with me, on one condition."

"Anything Charlie."

"You take care of my little girl and don't hurt her like Cullen did. Because if you do and I find out about it? Well let's just say that I am a damn good shot, understand me?"

"Yes sir! I hear ya, and I promise you I will never hurt her ever! I love her too much to ever hurt her because it would literally kill me!"

"Oh, and one other thing, please be careful and give her some time to say I love you back. She just might surprise you ok Jake?"

"Ok, got it Chief!"

"So, why don't we go back to the house and let Bella know that we are cool. Ok?"

"Sure, sure."

"Oh and Jacob, I know your mom would approve of her, you know how I know?"

"No."

"Because she reminds me and Billy of Sarah all the time."

"Yeah, she does remind me of my mom. I think, Charlie that's why we are so close to each other and why we seem to know how we feel and what we think without even saying a word. It's like we are two halves of the same soul or something. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean kid. Billy and I have always seen that connection between you two. Anyway, let's get back before my Bells thinks I've killed you. Shall we?"

"Yes, we don't want that now do we?"

"NO! We don't!"

Jacob and I walked back to the little red house together in a much better mood than when we left. I have to give the boy some respect, he was grown up and very adult about taking responsibility for their actions and letting me know where he stands as well as him understanding where we parents stand as well. Now we just need to know where Bella stands. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

**BPOV**

I didn't hear yelling or screaming, so I wonder what was taking so long? They had been gone for a couple of hours and I couldn't see them or hear them. I kept looking out the back door window watching for any sign that would tell me that my Jacob was all right. Billy and Sue were peeking at me wondering why I was so upset and I guess I didn't have to tell Seth and Leah what was going on. I'm pretty sure they heard the whole thing with their supernatural hearing. I miss Jake so bad it actually hurts my chest, it's like I can feel his emotions and his pain all at once.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Sue?"

"Why don't you come and sit down? I'm sure everything's alright between them and they will be home soon."

"I guess you're right. I just can't help but feel that something's wrong."

"I know Charlie very well and he's not going to hurt Jacob. He might scare the shit out of him but he loves him just as much as we all do. Don't worry so much and just relax, they'll be back soon."

**JPOV**

I can't believe what Charlie told me and how well he took it. I was truly scared that he would shoot first and ask questions later. I know how much he loves his daughter and finding out her best friend since childhood is in love with her and who also happened to take her virginity, well I'd say he was pretty good with the situation. Now all that was left to do was talk to my dad and Bella and then move forward. I hope?

We walked in silence the rest of the way back to my house, glancing at each other from time to time. When we got there I could hear the conversations inside and a very nervous Bells. Sue and Billy were trying to calm her down and Seth and Leah, well let's just say I could tell they had mixed emotions and didn't know exactly what happened. Charlie was the first one to the door and went right in, me on the other hand, I lagged a little bit, giving him a chance to speak with his daughter.

**BPOV**

I heard the door knob turn and in walked my dad and no Jacob. Oh my God! What happened to him? My dad came over to me and asked me to come out on the front porch and speak to him alone. I was a little nervous about what he wanted to speak to me about but I went anyway.

"What's up?" I said as I followed him out the front door. Dad said, "we need to talk Bells."

"What about?"

"You and Jacob!"

"Ok."

"I know what happened between you two and I want to hear your side of it."

"It just happened last night and we didn't plan it. He was hurting and I was hurting from him being in pain and it happened. We were careful Charlie I promise you that, it just felt right and uummm..."

"Ok, I get that but what I want to know is how you really feel about Jacob? Because I don't want to see him get hurt again either."

"I will never hurt him again! I love him too much to hurt him like that again. Edward and I are over and I want to move on with Jake! I'm in love with him Dad. I feel it deep down in my soul and I finally realized what I had been missing. Jacob fills that empty space in my heart, he always has and always will. I need him like the air I breath. I think about him all the time and I truly miss him when we're apart and I can't wait to get back to him where I belong. Right by his side, the way it was supposed to be."

"Alright, I am very happy that you two are together now and will stay that way right?"

"Yes, if he wants me."

"Trust me, he does."

"Now we need to talk about a couple of things but we need to do this with Billy and Sue because it also involves the Tribe and their decisions, ok Bells?"

"Yeah, ok Dad. Let's go talk to Billy and Sue."

We walked back in the house and Billy and Sue were sitting at the table waiting. We both took a seat and waited for Jacob to come in.

"Jake? You can come in now." my dad said, holding my hand. Jacob opened the back door and walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me. He grabbed my hand and waited for my dad to start things off.

"Billy, Jacob has something he wants to tell you."

"Ok, Jake, what is it?"

"I, or we... Bella and I had sex last night."

"I see son, and did you umm..use protection?"

"Yes, dad we did. I want permission to be with Bella. I already have Charlie's but I need yours and the Tribe's as well, due to the age difference."

"I see. Sue what do you think?"

"Well, he has a point, off the Rez, Bella could be charged because she's legally an adult and Jacob is not. But if she stayed here until Jacob turns eighteen then there would be no problems unless something happens off the Rez. Is that ok with you Charlie?"

"Well I don't have a problem with her staying, since that was the original plan in the first place. I'm good with it if the Tribe is."

"Me being Chief helps Charlie, so I approve of the decision. What about you Sue?"

"I really see no problem with the arrangement either. So Bella and Jacob can legally see each other as a couple on the Rez."

"Alright then, now that all of that is settled. I have one thing I need to say to my son. I am letting you know that I am disappointed in your decision not to wait until you're married to have sex."

I could see Jake's face fall and I could feel a sinking feeling in my gut. Here it comes, the one parent who is going to yell.

"But, I understand how true love feels and works and fate gives us cards we need to deal with in life and after all, we only get one shot at it. As long as you're both being careful in that department and Charlie's good with it, then so am I son. I love you very much and I worry about you sometimes, but I know your heart is pure and that's what matters."

"Thank you Dad, this really means a lot to the both of us."

"Alright then, in a couple of days we will hold a bonfire to announce your status within the tribe."

We talked well into the night about Tribal life and what was to be expected of us both. We wanted to still keep our relationship low key for awhile because of all the vamp troubles as well as the Pack's reaction to it. We weren't sure how well everyone would react to me not being a member of the Tribe. I held Jake's hand and smiled at him while everyone kept talking about anything and everything possible. I started to get very tired and my eyes started to droop from exhaustion.

Jacob squeezed my hand tight and nodded in the direction of my bedroom. I nodded back and we both excused ourselves and rose from the table and then we bid everyone a goodnight. We walked to my door and Jake gave me a soft kiss and said "goodnight Bells, see you in the morning?" I said, "night my Jacob" and walked into my room and closed the door.

I heard Jacob's footsteps go down the hall and he closed his door for the night. I miss him already, so I decided to change into my night clothes and then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I went back to my bed and crawled under the covers and snuggled down for the night. I drifted off into a very peaceful sleep shortly after my head hit the pillow.

**JPOV**

I closed my bedroom door and took my clothes off and flopped down on my bed and fell asleep to dreams of Bella and me_**. **We were hanging out at the beach on a Saturday just chasing each other around like we used to do when we were little. We liked to hang around the tide pools and look at all the marine life that lived there. Bella always liked it there because is was so mesmerizing to see all the different kinds of life._

_I remember that day very clearly. Our parents were talking on the blankets watching their two adorable kids play with each other. Quil and Embry were there too that day, playing tag with each other._

"_Hey Jake, Bella." Quil said as he walked over to us._

"_Hey Quil," I said in return._

"_Why don't the four of us race each other down the beach?"_

"_I don't know Quil, Bella might fall."_

"_Hey guys, are we racing or not?" Embry said._

"_Don't know yet Em, Jake's afraid Bella will get hurt."_

"_Awww come one Jake we'll take it slower for Bella."_

"_Bella? What do you wanna do?"_

"_If they promise to go easy on me, then I say ok."_

"_Ok, guys, there's your answer. Let's do it."_

_We lined up by our parents and made that the start line and the finish was set at the driftwood tree we liked to sit on and watch the sunset. Charlie was our starter who called the start of the race for us and my mom was at the finish line to call the winner. Charlie yelled go and we all four ran down the beach as fast as our little legs could carry us. Of course Embry tripped Quil and they went down in a tangled mess of limbs._

_Bella and I just went for it and at one point she flew right past me and was hauling it. I was gaining on her and fast, my mom was cheering for us and so was my dad and Charlie. We were so close it was unreal, neither of us giving the other any leeway. Almost to the finish line and suddenly Bella tripped me up and we ended up crossing the finish line tangled together. My mom called it a draw, which means it was a tie._

_Mom asked us, "are you both ok?"_

"_Yeah, I think so."_

"_Bella? You ok?" I asked her._

"_Sure, sure, I'm fine Jake."_

_Mom helped us both up, dusting all of the sand off of us. She grabbed our hands and walked us over to everyone else sitting on the blanket. She handed us a big piece of watermelon to share between us. We said "thank you Mom" and Bella took a bite of melon and then handed it over to me and I took a bite and repeated the gesture. We always shared our food and drinks with each other when we were little._

_We ate sub sandwiches, they had to be turkey and salami with a little mayo and mustard. Ruffles chips were our favorites, we liked to dip them in ranch dressing and then feed them to each other. We always made a mess of ourselves eating them, but it was so much fun. Bella was camping out in my living room with me tonight and Charlie would pick her up in the morning. Mom and Dad bid Charlie and Renee a goodnight and he and Mom gathered everything up and headed to the car._

_Bella grabbed my hand and said, "come on Jakey, we need to go home now." _

"_Ok, Bells, let's go home," I replied holding her hand as we waved bye to Quil and Embry's families and headed for the car where my mom and dad were standing there waiting for us._

"_Billy?"_

"_What Sarah?"_

"_You know they will be married one day. When they grow up they will build a family and a wonderful life together."_

"_You really think so dear?"_

"_I know so. Their love will be written in the stars because they are special, they were meant to be."_

_We got to the car and Dad buckled us in our seats and we headed for home and a camping trip in our favorite forest, in the living room, where all kinds of mythical creatures roamed and flowers bloomed that were so rare that you were only limited by your imagination. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM. I only own the story line and whatever future characters decide to pop up.**

**Beta'd BY : MADMAMABEAR Thank You So Much!**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I have been really busy with work and then my older kids turned 18 and 19 and so birthdays took a lot of my time. I hope everyone reads and reviews. I love to read all of them and they give me ideas and help me write much better so please read and review, Fave and Follow. I am very thankful and I appreciate all the favorites and follows, also all of my wonderful reviewers. I enjoy writing and I hope all of you enjoy my story. I know I've been saying this a lot but I am new to this, so please be kind and review. Even if it's to ask questions. I don't mind. In the words of Alice Cullen "show me the love!"...couldn't resist it, anyway here's the next Chapter.**

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 6 **

**BPOV**

It's been a couple of days since Jacob and I came clean with our parent's and told them about our relationship. The bonfire is tonight and Billy wants to introduce us to the tribe as a couple. The members of the council will be there as well as all of the pack members and their imprints. I hope they will accept me into their family and lives as a new member of the tribe.

I am so nervous about tonight but Billy assures me that there's no doubt in his mind that they will accept me and be happy for me and Jake. I woke up and showered and dressed for the day. I walked into the kitchen to see Billy making breakfast for the three of us and I went over and got a cup and poured Billy and me some coffee.

"Morning Bella."

"Hey, Billy."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, please. Where's Jake?"

"I think he's still asleep. I haven't seen him yet which is surprising considering he's always wakes as soon as he smells food."

"Maybe I should see if he's awake."

"Sure, go ahead and get him up and I'll dish up the food."

I set my cup on the table and walked into the hall toward Jake's bedroom. I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I turned the knob and opened the door slowly and peeked around the door. Laying half off of the bed was a very sound asleep Jacob. He looked so cute laying there with his mouth drawn up into this adorable little pout. I am still amazed at how young he looks. It reminded me of when we were little.

He always would give that pout when he wanted something or when he was in trouble. We sure were a handful for our parents, from mud fights to skinned knees to climbing trees. We even went so far as too throw mud at Charlie once! It was an accident! I was trying to hit Jacob and my dad yelled to me and I turned and let the mud fly.

Unfortunately it was in Charlie's direction and the look on his face was priceless. I was grounded for half the day and Jacob came over to me and gave me half of a pbnj sandwich as a consolation gift. He sat down beside me and basically grounded himself too because he didn't think it was fair for just me to be in trouble for the mud fight. I loved him so much that day because he was always beside me through the good and the bad.

I walked into his room and sat down next to him on his bed and ran my fingers through his spiky hair and softly whispered "wake up Jakey, it's time to start the day." I leaned down and brushed his lips with my own in a tender kiss. He stirred and gently wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. He said "Morning Bells. You sure know how to wake someone up."

I laughed and replied with a "get your butt up and take a shower, so I can feed you." He laughed at me and released his hold and slowly rubbed his hands over his face. He smiled up at me and then got up from the bed, and headed toward the bathroom to shower and dress. I walked back into the kitchen and waited for Jacob at the table. Billy already had the food waiting for us.

"Is Jake up?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower now. He'll be done soon."

"Ok, thank you for getting him up."

"No problem. Hey Billy, what will happen tonight at the bonfire?"

"Well, I will announce that you and Jacob are seeing each other and then the rest of the council will acknowledge you both as a couple and then we eat and have fun. No worrys I talked to Old Quil already and he's happy about you two being together. Then the council and the pack will vote in favor of you becoming a new member of the tribe. That's all there is to it really. I promise there will be no problems with you being here."

"Ok, thank you again Billy. I was so worried that I wouldn't be accepted into the tribe and then I would lose Jacob. And that alone would kill me and him as well. I love him so much."

"I know you do hon, and nothing is going to get in the way of that."

I reached over to Billy and gave him a hug as a thank you, when I heard a throat clearing. Jacob was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a big smile on his face. Damn he is so handsome and I can't wait to be an official couple. Jake walked over to Billy and me, giving his dad a hug. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. He smiled and sat down to eat with us.

We made small talk for awhile and then Jake and I told Billy we would take care of cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. Billy smiled and nodded his head and went into the living room and turned on the TV to watch Sports Center until Charlie came over.

**JPOV**

We cleared the table and started washing the dishes. Bella washed and I dried and then put them away. We were talking about what we were going to do today. I know Emily was going to make the food for tonight and Sue was too. So we could go over to Sam's today and help Emily. She nodded her head in agreement and then kissed my cheek and smiled.

I'm so in love with this girl. I love her with all of my heart. And all I want is for us to spend the rest of our lives together and maybe one day have a family of our own. I never really thought that much about it before but I remember our families when we were kids. That kinda got my attention and maybe it would be cool to be a dad one day.

Bella tugged on my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts and asked "what's up Jake?" I turned to her and just smiled the smile she loved so much and she returned it. I didn't even need to say a word because she gave me an understanding look that said ok. We went into the living room to tell my dad that we were going over to Sam and Emily's to help with the food for tonight. My dad said, "see you later, the bonfire will start at eight o'clock tonight and Charlie will be driving me over, so I will see you kids later then?"

"Sure, sure, see you there Dad."

We walked outside to the car and got in, I started it up and we were off to Sam's. When we got there, we saw Sam working with some logs, he wanted to build a shed for fire wood, to keep it dry in the winter. He had half of it together now and just had to finish the roof and door. Embry and Quil were coming over later to help him. We came to a stop and I cut the engine and got out walking over to Bella's door to open it for her. I helped her out and we both walked over to Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Jacob, Bella."

"We came to give Emily a hand with the food for the bonfire tonight."

"Yeah, ok. Why don't you go inside and help Emily, Bella. I need Jake's help for a bit."

"Sure, no problem Sam."

We watched Bella walk into the house and Sam turned to me and asked, "hey help me get the rest of this door fixed please?"

"Sure, sure, what do you need?"

"Uh...the hinges need to be put on and the latches, I got the door put together now, then all that's left to do will be the roof. And I'm making Embry and Quil do that part."

"Ok, I'll get it done."

I picked up the tools and hinges and got to work on the door while Sam went into the woods to cut some more logs for the roof. He already had some trees down but he still needed to cut them into sections the same length as all of the others for the roof. I heard some hooting and hollering coming from the woods and Embry and Quil strolled out of the tree line with some more tools to do the roof for the shed.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey, Quil, Embry. Ready to get the roof on?"

"Yeah, where's Sam?"

"He's in the woods, sectioning up the trees he already cut for the roof."

"Embry, why don't you go help Sam bring in the lumber and I'll get the bracing set up to hold the roof on k?"

"Sure dude, no problem."

Embry walked into the woods and left me and Quil to get the prep work done. Quil went over and set up the ladders and scaffolding so we would be able to lift the roof on when it was all put together. I finished with the hinges and latches and set the door up on the side of the shed until we were done with the roof and then I would attach the door and then we were ready to put on the roof.

Quil got all of the supports and bracing attached to the beams in the roof when Embry and Sam started hauling the rest of the lumber in so we could assemble the roof. We all worked carefully to get the roof together and then put it up and attach it.

Then we had to seal it to make sure no rain would get inside and ruin the wood. It took us three hours to get it together and then up onto the shed. Nailing everything in place we started sealing it. Then I put the door on and secured it to the frame and it looked really nice once we got it done.. Sam was very proud of it and thanked us all for our help in building it.

We all sat down on the chairs on the porch and Sam pulled some beers and sodas from the cooler that he had sitting there. He even had sandwiches and chips sitting in a basket. My guess is Emily knew we were all going to be here and made it all in advance and set it out for us. So we all talked about the bonfire tonight and how much fun we were going to have.

Of course the guys had to needle me a little bit about Bella. They always did it when she was around just to get me going. Sam just sat there and shook his head a few times before he finally

said, "why don't you guys leave Jacob alone about Bella?"

"Come on Sam, we have to pick on him a little bit."

"Yeah, Embry's right man, life would be boring if we couldn't have some fun with him every now and then."

"So, Jacob, is she a good kisser?"

"Quil, that's none of your business!"

"Oh, so you have kissed her Jake," it wasn't a question it was a statement of fact that had Embry going now. I just shook my head in denial and let then think what they wanted until later tonight at the bonfire. Then they could poke as much fun as they wanted. Then I wouldn't care because after tonight Bella would be a part of our tribe. And I would have my girl here with me always.

**BPOV**

I left Jacob with Sam and walked up the steps to the house and knocked on the door. I heard Emily say "come in" and I went inside. She was in the kitchen cooking when I said "need any help Em?" She stopped what she was doing and washed her hands real quick and came over to give me a big hug.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Hey Emily. Jacob and I came over to give you a hand with the food and stuff for the bonfire tonight."

"Oh, thank you so much. I have been cooking since five this morning and I could really use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen. You know how it is, feeding a pack of wolves. Never enough food," she giggled.

"Yeah, I know how it is, Em. Jake can eat like a horse and still never get full."

"I know right? So I still need to make some salads and deserts. I got the muffins and cornbread done already and I made some sweet tea too. Sam is having Paul bring the beer, sodas and some water for the younger people and us older ones can have beer or tea."

"Is the meat done? Or do you still need it prepped?"

"Sam, marinated it and all that's left to do is put it on the grill. Jared came over earlier and picked it up to cook it. So this is all I've got left to do. Sue is making the casseroles and mac and cheese. She also made some home made lasagna and garlic bread."

"Ok, I'll get started on the garden salad, were you making the potato salad?"

"Yeah, and the pies are already in the oven. I made Dutch apple, cherry, peach and lemon chiffon. I know Jacob likes the lemon and the peach so I made three of each."

"You know him so well."

"Yeah, Billy told me what desserts Sarah used to make for Jacob and what he likes so it was easy."

"Well let's finish the cooking, so we can hang out for awhile before we have to go to the beach."

"Ok, let's get 'er done!"

We finished up what we had to make and kept most of it in the fridge and the rest were set up in warming trays. Emily and I talked for two hours while we waited for the guys to get done with the shed. The phone rang and Emily answered it. Sue and Jared were on their way and Charlie had already left to pick up Billy.

Seth and Leah along with the rest of the imprints were already at the beach setting up the fire and tables for the food. Paul called and said he was at the beach and had brought all of the drinks we would need for tonight. I could hear Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Embry walking inside the front door to come and start loading the truck up with the food and stuff that was left to take over.

The sun was just starting to set over First Beach when we all pulled up. We could see the Tribe's council members gathered around the bonfire. The rest of the Pack came over to lend a hand carrying everything down to the beach so we could finish setting up.

We got everything down there and had it all set up. We watched the guys play a not so friendly game of soccer and then it was time to get the party started. Billy was sitting by old Quil and Sue was right next to him. On his other side sat Sam. Because he was Alpha, he also had a seat on the Tribal Council. Billy told everyone to take a seat and that we were about to start. Emily sat next to Jared and Kim. Quil, Embry, Paul, and then Seth and Leah sat next to Jacob and me. The rest of the Council was spread out around the bonfire, waiting patiently for Billy to speak. He told the Tribal legends and the stories about imprinting. He also spoke about the cold ones and how they changed everything for his people as well as his only son.

He spoke of the unity of the Tribe and of family. He was very proud of his people and their ability to band together and accept the changes to the Tribe and the acceptance of new-comers into their way of life. The Council was smiling at Jacob and me, because they knew what Billy was about to say next.

"You all know that we have always been kind and accepting of new members of our Tribe and the closeness that brings us. We are about to welcome a new addition to our people. My son Jacob has found a woman who is strong and kind and thoughtful. She brings out the best in him and I thank her for that everyday. She has had his heart since the day he was born and has been a constant throughout his life. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to my son's girlfriend, Bella Swan."

Everyone looked surprised but yet they were very happy for their Chief's son finding a woman that made him happy and was very kind to his people. They cheered and hollered and gave us their blessings of a long and happy life.

Not one soul said anything negative about our relationship. The children came over to greet me with hugs and little flowers that were the color of the morning sky. Everyone went to Jacob and told him how happy they were for him. It turns out I wasn't the only paleface to be accepted into the Tribe. It had happened a few times before and they were a part of the Tribe forever.

"Now we have one order of business to take care of, and this is the vote of the Council and the Pack. Everyone in favor of Bella Swan being accepted as a new member of the Tribe please raise your hand."

Hands went up all around except one, Billy gave a look towards the only one to not raise their hand.

"Leah Clearwater? May I ask why you didn't raise your hand?"

"Because this girl will bring them danger, and I am concerned for the safety of our people."

"Leah they have left and as far as we know, they aren't planning on returning. Edward Cullen left young Bella broken and alone. He did not want her anymore, so she came to us for guidance and acceptance. Her heart no longer holds any trace of him, she has proven her loyalty to this Tribe over the years and she deserves our respect. I see no just cause in your apprehension to not grant her acceptance into the Tribe. Everyone else has voted to add her as a new member to the Tribe and therefore the vote stands. Welcome Bella to your new family. The whole tribe will be here for you anytime you need us."

Jake and I walked over to the Council and were given hugs and blessing for our relationship. Leah was sulking over by Seth and giving me dirty looks. Sam went over and told her to knock it off. She glared at him and went for a walk in the woods to cool off. Billy announced that it was time to eat and everyone came over to get their food.

Sue handed me and Jacob our plates loaded to the brim with a little bit of everything. I grabbed some of Emily's sweet tea and Jacob grabbed a couple of beers and we walked over to our log and sat down to eat. We ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Seth came over to apologize for his sister's rude behavior. I told him, "it's alright, Seth. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. I'm not offended by Leah, she's not scaring me away from Jacob or the Tribe. I know that she's the only one who feels this way and I'm not worried about Leah."

Soon everyone had dessert and finally just relaxed around the fire. The kids made smores and had a blast. We were finally winding down around eleven p.m. when the rest of the Tribe started heading home for the night. They thanked us for the food and said goodnight to Jacob and me. My dad came over and hugged us both and told us how proud he was of us for standing up for our love and standing by each other through Leah's tirade.

We helped pack everything up and got it loaded into the truck for Sam to take home. We said goodnight to everyone and got into the Rabbit to head home. Charlie was driving Billy and Sue was taking Seth, Leah and Quil and Embry home. Jared and Kim were driving Paul home.

Jacob and I drove to the clearing not far from his house and parked for awhile so we could talk. He said, "I'm very sorry for Leah's behavior. Ever since her dad died she's been testy with everyone. She worries too much and is so cold at times that no one wants to be around her for very long. Her bitchy side rears it's ugly head frequently."

"I understand, but she needs to understand as well, that I'm not bringing the Tribe any harm. I love you and your people Jacob. You're my family and have been a part of my life since I was a child."

"C'mere honey. Don't worry about her okay? We have our whole lives to be together now and no one is going to take that away from us, I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM. I only own the story line and whatever future characters decide to pop up.**

**Beta'd By: MADMAMABEAR, THANK YOU HON...LOVE YA!**

**Please read and review, Fave and Follow. I am very thankful and I appreciate all the favorites and follows also all of my wonderful reviewers. I enjoy writing and I hope all of you enjoy my story. I know I've been saying this a lot but I am new to this, so please be kind and review. Even if it's to ask questions. I don't mind. In the words of Alice Cullen "show me the love!"...couldn't resist it, anyway here's the next chapter.**

**What Could Have Been **

**Chapter 7**

**JPOV**

Weeks went by since the bonfire and still no sign of Victoria, which was a good thing. At least Bella could finally relax and just be Bella. Charlie was very happy to know that Bella was starting to get back to her old self. He told my dad to let her stay as long as it takes for her to feel one hundred percent.

I liked having her here, when my dad and everyone else were gone. Bella and I would make love and talk and play games. We would go for walks together trying not to hold hands. We never kissed out in the open, afraid of who would see us and hear us. We hung out in my garage while I worked some more on my Rabbit. We talked and goofed around listening to music and I got her to finally dance with me.

We would do this often to get her used to it. It turns out she's not as bad at it as she once thought. Everything between us was different because of the experiences she had with _him_. She found herself much more comfortable and relaxed with me, which sent me over the moon with joy. My dad was so glad that she was opening up to me more and with him as well.

He told us that we shouldn't have to sneak around trying to hide our relationship now because we were accepted as a couple by the tribe. But Bella was worried that Victoria was always watching somewhere and she was frightened that she might hurt one of us in order to get her revenge for her mate's death.

Everything was slowly falling into place for Bella and me. Emily and Sam were hanging with us a lot more. Of course Quil and Embry were a constant fixture around my house because they wanted to get to know their future sister better. Even Paul and Jared had warmed up to having Bella as a part of our family now.

Bella also became really close friends with Kim just like she had with Emily. Now the only person she hadn't met was my sister Rachel who would be moving here soon enough. I'll have my big sis around again. I can't wait for her to come home. I really and truly have missed her all these years. I know Rebecca won't come home but that's ok since I know her husband has his job and a lot of stuff going on. Though I wish they would come and visit every now and then. I know Dad and I would love to see them and not just talk to them on the phone. I think she would like Bella as well. Here's to wishful thinking.

This went on for three months or so before Bella started getting sick. She would be in the bathroom off and on all day, she couldn't keep even water down. Bella wanted to go into Forks to see her doctor and find out why she was getting so sick.

I wanted to drive her but she insisted she would be fine, so I let her go by herself. I tried to keep busy until she came back from her doctor's appointment but it was really hard to do.

**BPOV**

"Hello, I'm here to see Dr. Angeles. I am very sick and I can't eat because I just throw up every time I try. I can't keep anything down at all."

"What's your name hon?"

"Bella Swan."

"Ok, Bella. Just have a seat and she will be with youshortly."

"Thanks."

I went over and sat in the waiting room. I was reading a cooking magazine when the nurse came to take me to the exam room. I undressed and put the gown on and got up onto the table. It was a twenty minute wait before Dr. Angeles came in.

"Hello Bella. How are we feeling today?"

"Very sick, I can't eat or drink without throwing up. I've been unable to sleep at night because my vomiting keeps me up."

"Ok Bella, when was your last period?"

"I don't remember having it this month."

"Alright, Bella. Have you had sex yet?"

"Ummm...well yes, I have."

"How long ago was it that you first became sexually active?"

"Three months ago."

"Okay, I am going to run some tests on your blood and give you an exam okay?"

"Please, I want to know why I'm so sick all the time."

The nurse came in and told me, "okay, I need to draw some blood." I sat very still and tried to look at the clock on the wall, so I wouldn't have to watch her draw two vials of blood from my arm. I hate needles, they make me sick and very nervous. And the smell of the blood, eww! I hope I'm ok and that this is just some type of bug that's going around.

The doctor finished my exam and was waiting for my lab results to come back. I got dressed and the nurse came back in and gave me a bottle of water to drink. I waited impatiently in the room, so I called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Bella! Are you okay? I was so worried because you haven't come back yet."

"I'm waiting for my test results to come back and then I'll be home ok?"

"Alright babe, I'll have dinner waiting for you and a warm bath ok?"

"That sounds wonderful, I'll see you soon 'kay? I miss you Jake."

"I miss you too Bells, I'll be waiting."

I hung the phone up and the doctor and the nurse came back into the room.

"Okay Bella, we now know exactly why you are so sick."

"What's wrong with me doctor?"

"Bella, you're going to be going through some changes over the next seven months. You will feel sick to your stomach for at least one more month. Your breasts will become tender and you body will be very sensitive to touch as well. You will gain weight but I don't want you to gain too much ok?"

"Wh...what's wrong with me?"

"Bella, you're pregnant."

"Huh? How?...uuuummm...I mean I know how, but this can't be happening..we used protection every time we did anything."

"Bella, condoms are only ninety-nine point nine percent effective in preventing pregnancy. They don't always work. I'm going to do an ultrasound now to see exactly how far along you are okay?"

"Okay, let's do this."

"Do you want to have the father present?"

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant yet."

"Okay, I can call Dr. Cullen and have him get in touch with Edward for you."

"Uuummmm...no! That won't be necessary. Edward and I are no longer together. We broke up four months ago. I haven't seen or spoken to him since then."

"Okay, I understand, so he isn't the father then?"

"No, he isn't."

"Okay, here we go Bella, the baby looks good, here's the head, the feet and arms and that black spot right there is the baby's heart, do you want to hear it?"

"Yes, please," I said as she turned up the volume and I heard a very strong whooshing sound. The doctor said "it's too early to see the sex of the baby, but you are three months pregnant and have a very healthy fetus."

"Really? C-c-can I have a picture to take home with me? So I can show the father our baby?"

"Absolutely. I always give a copy of the first ultrasound to the parents."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Bella. Okay here you go and also I want you to take these prenatal vitamins. I want you back in a month for a follow up appointment okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

I was so shocked at seeing Jacob's baby growing inside of me. I was happy and sad at the same time. How could I ruin his life by tying him down with a child? After all, he's still in the tenth grade, a sixteen year old boy and I'm making him a teenaged father.

I am eighteen now and just out of high school myself. What am I going to do? I need time to think about what I'm going to do with this baby? Jacob's baby. I drove back to La Push to my new home with Jake. I pulled up to the house and realized Jake must be making dinner because he didn't come to greet me.

I put the baby picture in my purse along with the vitamins and got out of the truck. I walked in the house and Sue was serving Billy, Charlie and Jacob dinner.

"Hello Bella. You're just in time for dinner."

"Yeah, I made it in time. Let me put my stuff away and I'll be right back."

"Sure, I'll fix your plate."

"Does Bella look paler then usual?" Billy asked.

"She does a little but Jake said she's been sick for a few days. Maybe she has the flu or something."

**Billy's POV**

Bella finally joined us for dinner and she was very quiet at the table until Charlie started up a conversation with Sue about what time Seth and Leah were coming home. Jake seemed out of sorts, like something was bothering him. But it was hard to tell because his voice suggested that nothing unusual was going on. I know my son's moods a lot better than Charlie, so I didn't think Charlie was too worried.

**JPOV**

It was so quiet at the table during dinner. Bella hardly said a word and it bothered me because she always had something to say, especially to me. It was like Bella was uncomfortable being in the same room with everyone and I couldn't put my finger on why. Bella excused herself early and gave Charlie a hug and a kiss and told him that she had a bug that was going around and that she would be fine soon.

Charlie told her he loved her and hugged her back. Soon Charlie and Sue left to go to Charlie's house and my dad said goodnight to the both of us and went off to bed. Bella just wanted to sleep so she didn't get the bath I wanted her to have. I walked to my room and heard Bella crying. I knocked on her door but she wouldn't let me in, so I went outside to her bedroom window.

I watched her for awhile curled up on her bed, lost in whatever pain she was in. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Sam. He had stopped by on his way home from patrol.

"Jake? How's it going? Is Bella feeling any better?"

"Not sure. She went to the doctor today and she told Charlie that she had a bug of some kind that was going around. So I don't know why she's crying."

"Well maybe Bella just needs another girl to talk to. And Bella likes Emily. I'll see what I can do to help ok?"

"Ok, Sam. Thanks. If you think it will work."

"I think it will and besides, Emily's been wanting to visit Bella anyway."

"Ok, then. Goodnight Sam, I'm gonna crash now. Oh and hey, has Victoria been around lately?"

"No, she hasn't shown her face in two months. So far so good. Well, I'll let you crash now. I'll send Emily over in a couple of days ok?"

"Sure, thanks Sam."

Sam left and I went back inside and straight to bed, though I didn't get much sleep wondering why Bells was so upset. Anyway the days went by fast, Emily came by and talked to Bella. All Emily could or would say is to "be patient with Bella and she will tell you when she's ready."

Bella wouldn't sleep in the same bed with me anymore and she didn't want me touching her either, which really confused me a lot. We always spent time together and now we hardly spoke at all except on the day of her doctor's appointment.

"Bella? Where are you going?"

"Back to the doctor for a check up to see if I'm getting any better. I'll talk later when I get back okay?"

"Sure, Bella. Hey do you want me to come with you this time?"

"No! It's okay, I got it."

"Bella, I love you and I'm here if you need me."

"I love you too Jacob and thank you."

**BPOV**

I left the house and drove into Forks to my appointment. The doctor was waiting for me in the exam room when I got there.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling today?"

"Well the morning sickness has finally gone away. Yay for me."

"That's wonderful Bella! Now the cravings will start, ' she said, laughing.

"My clothes aren't fitting anymore. I have to wear sweats now just to have something to wear and to top it off, the sweats are the baby's father's! I hope he doesn't notice that I'm wearing his clothes now."

"Why? Haven't you told him yet?"

"I'm afraid."

"You need to tell him, Bella and soon because it's gonna get a lot harder to hide your ever-expanding stomach!"

"I'm gonna talk to him tonight."

"Okay then, let's do another ultrasound."

"Sure."

"Okay, here goes. Doing great, you're at four months now and everything looks good. The baby's getting big and is perfectly healthy. Here's a new photo and I will see you back in a month for your next appointment okay?"

"Sure, and next time I'll bring dad along too."

"Sounds good, see you in a month."

I cleaned up and headed home to Jake. I really needed to be honest with him because we love each other and we're having a baby. Wow! I said it out loud and it really made it real. I can't wait to tell him about our baby. Maybe I should call Charlie and have him there too. Or maybe I should just tell Jake. Yeah that's what I'll do for now. I got home and everyone was at the house. Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Charlie, Billy and Sue. I'm gonna pull Jake outside and tell him the news.

"Hey everyone, I'm home."

"What's up Bells?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute. Outside please?"

**A/N: I know I'm bad. I left you all with another cliffy...if you want to know what happens next, please review! *hides behind the sofa, hoping Jacob will save me* LOL..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM. I only own the story line and whatever future character's decide to pop up.**

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to madmamabear for being my Beta, thank you for working with me on my story. It really means a lot to me. Luv Ya!**

**Please read and review, Fave and Follow? I am very thankful and I appreciate all the favorites and follows, also all of my wonderful reviewers. I enjoy writing and I hope all of you enjoy my story. I know I've been saying this a lot but I am new to this, so please be kind and review. Even if it's to ask questions. I don't mind. In the words of Alice Cullen, "show me the love!"...couldn't resist it, anyway here's the next Ch.**

**Previously on What Could Have Been:**

**"Hey everyone, I'm home!"**

**"What's up, Bells?"**

**"I need to talk to you for a minute? Outside please?"**

**"Why can't we talk here?"**

**"Because I need to talk to you first okay?"**

**"Okay, okay, Dad I'll be back soon."**

**"No problem Jake, take your time"**

**"Okay"**

**Jacob:**

So I went outside leaving everyone with questions about what was going on. We walked to the garage because that's where Bella finally stopped. I looked at her and she seemed really uneasy but there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on. She was very nervous and she had a slight rose tint to her cheeks.

"Jake? There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to have to show you then okay?"

"Okay then, show me Bells. I'm dying here!"

She handed me the picture and it said "We Love You Daddy" on it. I was in shock, my mouth hanging open and I thought I was going to faint. I couldn't speak, I just looked at the picture and then at Bella's slightly swollen belly.

I reached over and put my hand on her stomach, the baby moved. She said it was the first time. She squealed with joy at the feeling of our baby moving. I ran from the garage and into the house and straight to my room. I locked the door, laid the baby picture on the bed and climbed out the window. I phased and took off running toward the forest.

Bella panicked and ran after me yelling for me to 'come back!'. Everyone stood on the front porch looking at her. She walked up the steps and into the house crying. Charlie was the first person to reach her. Poor Emily felt as bad and she came over to hug her and whisper, "I'm sorry Bella."

Charlie asked, "Bell's? What's wrong with Jake? Why did he run away?"

"It's my fault! I should have told him three months ago. I was afraid of losing him, now I have lost him and hurt him at the same time!"

"Bells, what are you talking about?"

"I'm four months pregnant Dad, with Jake's baby."

"You're sure?"

"Put your hand on my stomach Dad. You can feel the baby move."

I lingered at the treeline long enough to overhear what Bella said to Charlie. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**Charlie:**

I put my hand on her stomach and I felt my grandchild move for the first time. I know Jake wouldn't abandon Bella or the baby and oddly enough, I was too damn stunned to be mad at either of them but Billy was a different story. I would need to sit down with him and Sue and see how we can get the kids back together, for their baby's sake.

"Okay Bells, I believe you but why did Jake run?"

"I think he's in shock. Dad we have to find him please? We need him! I can't lose him again! Not now!"

"Sam? Can you and the others go find Jake? He's upset and Bella's worried about him."

"Sure, Charlie, we will find him and bring him back."

**Bella:**

"Bella are you alright? Don't worry, Jake will be back."

"You didn't see his face Emily, it was like his best friend died."

My phone rang and I answered, "Hello? Seth?"

"I found him!"

"Where?"

"First Beach. He's trying to pull himself together before he comes home. He's afraid of Charlie and Billy being really mad at him."

"Ok Seth, tell him I'm sorry for everything."

"I will. We'll be home soon 'kay."

"Okay, Seth. And thank you. Tell Jake I love him okay?"

"I will, oh and congratulations on the little one Bella."

"Thank you Seth."

I walked into the kitchen and Charlie, Billy, Sue and Emily were sitting around the table waiting for me to come and sit down. I slowly lowered my body into the chair and Emily held my hand gently, giving me support.

"Billy, I do know why Jake ran away."

"Why is my son a mess right now?"

"Because you and Charlie are going to be Grandparents."

"Grandparents!"

"Yes. I'm pregnant. Jake and I are having a baby."

**Charlie:**

I thought Billy was going to yell and scream about Bella being pregnant but he didn't. He surprised everyone by staying calm and rational about the whole thing. I think he was taking in the whole situation before he spoke to Bella.

"Bella, honey? Please come over here to me?"

My little girl was shaking like a leaf.

"Yes Billy? I am so sorry for doing this to Jake. He's too young to be a father. I needed time to think but my doctor told me that I just needed to tell Jacob about the baby. That's why I waited for so long to say anything, because I was afraid."

"Bella? May I touch your stomach?"

"Yes, of course you may Billy"

**Bella:**

Billy reached up and put his hand on my belly and smiled a big smile when the baby moved for him.

"He's a strong one! Just like Jacob was before he was born!"

"Aren't you angry with us? Because Jake is afraid of you and Charlie being really angry with him and that's why he ran away. Seth is trying to bring him home."

"I am disappointed that my son is afraid of me and fears that I would ever be a violently angry father. I love my son and I would never ever turn my back on him or his new family."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Bella, because you and Jake are soul mates and meant to be together. Do you love my son Bella?"

"I am in love with your son and always have been. I don't want anyone else ever!"

"Bella, we all need to calm Jake down and talk about everything rationally ok?"

"Okay, Dad. So...do you hate us for what we've done?"

"I always hoped you'd end up with Jacob, and I am glad Edward's not the father of your baby. I think of Jake like a son, I know he will be a wonderful father and husband if you decide that's what you want?"

"I don't want to pressure Jake into marriage. He just found out he's going to be a father. I don't want him jumping off a cliff or something Dad!"

**Seth:**

I talked with Jake for hours trying to calm him down enough to go back home and face the parents. He finally took a breath and realized that he was running away from the wrong things. He was running out of fear and not denial. So we took our time walking home.

We reached the house and heard laughter and joking around but Jake was still afraid of what Charlie and Billy would do to him over getting Bella pregnant at such a young age. We walked into the house but Jake was heading for his room.

"Jake? Could you come in the kitchen and sit down with us?"

"Okay, Charlie. I'll be right there."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WCHB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jake opened the door to his room and put on a shirt. He walked over to his bed where the baby picture lay. He picked it up and smiled. Seth smiled too and came into the kitchen with Jake. They both sat down next to Emily for moral support.

"Jake? Just listen to me and Charlie okay?" Billy said as he looked at his fidgety son.

"Alright."

He looked and sounded like he was facing a firing squad.

"First of all, no one's mad at either of you okay? We understand and will stand by the both of you, no matter what you both decide."

Charlie spoke up next.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jake and I'm not going to forbid you from being with Bella and the baby either. You are like a son to me and you make Bella happy, and that makes me happy. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I do understand and I would like to apologize to all of you for this. We were careful but our protection failed. Bella? Honey, I am so sorry for my reaction. It was a lot to hear and feel all at once. It scared me but obviously for the wrong reasons. Charlie, I am in love with your daughter and I will never leave her side or our child's. I promise you that I will support them and take care of them as long as I live. I don't ever want anyone else and no one and nothing will keep us apart."

Charlie gave Jacob a hug and told him that he was a part of his family now. Billy hugged his son and told him that his love for his son would never change. Sue and Emily hugged Jacob and Bella and told them that they would babysit anytime they needed a break or time to themselves and would keep Bella company while Jake was off at school. Everything was working out for the best. Seth told Jake to come over and hold Bella and reassure her that everything was ok.

Jake held her and kissed her for the first time in front of everyone. He smiled and knelt down and put his big hands on either side of her belly. He kissed it and told their child that he or she would be loved and wanted in this world. Everyone cried and was very happy. Seth got a camera and took a picture of the new family. They all were tired and happy and so said their goodbyes and retired for the night.

Billy kissed Bella goodnight and Jake too, and then patted her belly and then went off to bed. Jake and Bella were finally alone, their little family wrapped up in love. They walked hand in hand up to Bella's room and closed the door. They lay curled up together on her bed. Jake rested his head against her stomach and listened to their baby's heartbeat and smiled.

"I love you Bella, very much and I meant everything I said tonight."

"I love you too and I will love no other."

**Jacob:**

I kissed Bella on the lips and held her close to me. My soul soared and was finally whole again. We fell asleep on the bed together and it was a good thing that it was Friday, two whole days to ourselves. I could just spend the weekend at home with my family and start planning for the baby.

**Bella:**

We started getting things for the baby. Emily and I went shopping a lot over the next few weeks while Jake and Sam and the others went off into the woods. They spent a lot of time there. Jake always came home very dirty and tired and I was worried about what he was doing out there until darkness fell.

I never got a chance to ask him, but Emily kept reassuring me that there was nothing to worry about. I trusted Emily with my life and with my family. She was like the big sister I always wanted and never had. She kept me sane even when my hormones were turning me into a nightmare for Jacob. Maybe that's why he was gone so much, trying to escape from a raging banshee.

But he accepted it all and understood that I didn't mean all of the horrible things that were coming out of my mouth. I think I even scared Charlie a bit sometimes. He would come over to make sure I didn't kill Jacob when my mood swings hit and they were often. I blew up like a balloon even more, I waddled through the house like a duck.

I couldn't wait for my five month check up because Jacob and I were going to be able to find out the sex of the baby. Jake was very excited about going with me. My mom finally calmed down from hearing that she was going to be a grandmother, and then my dad told her that Jacob was the daddy. She was over the moon with joy. She wanted to get everyone together for a family party. I told her it was fine with Jacob and me.

**Jacob:**

Well I'm done with high school now but Bella and my dad don't know yet. I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't say anything to them. I even got a job at a garage in town when my dad recommended me to his friend who owned it to consider me because I'm a good mechanic. So I was very busy with school, work, and building Bella's surprise. I was almost done with it. I finally had a chance to go home and spend time with Bella, who by now thought I was ignoring her.

"I'm home!"

"Hey Jake, how's it going? You've been working very hard lately."

"I know, where's Bella? I finally got a whole two days off, and Bella's doctor's appointment is tomorrow."

"She and Emily went to town to pick up a few more things for the baby."

"Ok, I'm gonna go shower and clean up before she gets home."

"Ok, son go ahead."

**Billy:**

I called Charlie and told him we could have the party next month for the kids. So he called Renee and set the date and told her just to be prepared for either a boy or a girl that he would call her back when we find out what Bella's having. I would be happy no matter what she has. Jake finally got out of the shower and went to his room to dress before the girls come back from shopping.

**Emily:**

We were nearing the end of our shopping trip. We had been everywhere in the mall and were finally finishing up at Babies R US. We bought a car seat combo stroller, a bassinet, changing table, high chair, tons of onesies, newborn diapers, wipes, receiving blankets, baby booties.

"Em? Do you think we have enough things for the baby?"

"I think so Bella but if you need more stuff later, we can always get more. Oh and your friend Angela from school wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'll have to invite her over sometime and we can hang out, all three of us."

"I'd like that, she's a nice girl."

"Hey Emily? Do you know what Jake's been doing in the forest lately? All night?"

"Nope! I sure don't. Sam doesn't tell me what they're up to."

"I wonder if I will see Jake at all today? And my doctor's appointment is tomorrow morning, so I hope he can go with me."

"I know he's not planning on doing or going anywhere except to the doctor's with you Bella."

"Good because I miss him a lot when he's gone."

**Bella:**

We drove back home from the mall and picked up Seth on the way in. He said Jake was off for  
the next two days and that he was at home right now waiting for us to get back. Emily knew I was in a hurry to get home, so she took a short cut to the house. When we pulled up to the house we all saw Jake, he was cutting some wood.

My God! Did Jake's muscles get bigger? Did he get taller? WOW! He was so beautiful to look at, I couldn't wait to be alone with him and kiss his plump lips and hold his tight, hard body in my arms. Damn! When did I get so freaking horny? My cravings got worse but so did the ones to have sex. We hadn't done it in two months and I wanted him in a bad way. I couldn't stand it anymore. Big baby belly or not, I wanted Jacob!

We parked the truck and Seth and Emily wouldn't let me carry anything heavy at all into the house. I stood on the front porch and stared at Jake with my mouth open. He finally looked up at me and smiled. Jake forgot about the wood and walked over and put his arms around me and gave me a passionate kiss which made me melt into a puddle of goo.

I kissed him back and held onto him for dear life. He is my life now and always has been. We kissed for a long time until the baby kicked me hard enough for Jacob to feel it in his stomach.

"Wow! The baby kicks hard!"

"Yeah, he or she is strong like their daddy."

"Why don't we go inside and feed you two?"

"Sounds good. I want dill pickles, chocolate, carrots, toast with imitation honey and one of Emily's blueberry muffins!"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do, but I don't think I can watch you eat all of that."

"Hey! Now daddy, you helped make this baby, so now you can watch me feed him!"

"Him? How do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. I keep having dreams about the baby being a boy."

"Well, we will find out tomorrow morning and then we will go from there okay?"

"I am so huge! How can one baby make a woman this big?"

"The baby has been healthy and strong. I don't think we have anything to worry about honey?"

"Ok, maybe you're right and I'm just freaking because you're a werewolf. What if I end up with puppies?"

"Aren't you just my silly, sweet girl. Bella, we don't shape-shift until we are fifteen or sixteen years old. The babies are always born human okay? So stop having all those crazy thoughts."

"Okay Jake, you're right. I am being silly. I love you."

"I love you too Bells."

"Let's go eat! Your babies are hungry!"

I can't believe I ate all of that and I'm still hungry. I think Jake's gonna throw up. He's looking a little green and not from envy. Jake's been feeling a little sick off and on but it seems like this only happens when I eat. We finished our lunch and went to my room to take nap. Maybe Daddy can get baby to settle down enough so I can sleep. I laid down on the bed and Jacob rubbed my belly. The baby calmed right down and I finally relaxed and closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM. I only own the story line and whatever future character's decide to pop up.**

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to madmamabear: for being my Beta, thank you for working with me on my story. It really means a lot to me. Luv Ya!**

**And I want to give a special shout out!**

**To: JAKESGIRL4EVER:**

**For pimping out my story on TWITTER. Thank you so much for believing in me and for liking my story, it really means a lot to me when people "show the love". I wouldn't have continued if it wasn't for all of you who have stood by me through this whole process of doing something new and I really enjoy your reviews and support! Again I would like to say Thank You All!**

**Please read and review, Fave and Follow. I am very thankful and I appreciate all the favorites and follows also all of my wonderful reviewers. I enjoy writing and I hope all of you enjoy my story. I know I've been saying this a lot but I am new to this, so please be kind and review. Even if it's to ask questions. I don't mind and in the words of Alice Cullen "show me the love!"...I couldn't resist it, anyway here's the next Chapter.**

**What Could Have Been**

**Chapter 9**

**JPOV**

"Dad?"

"Yes Jake? What is it?"

"Bella's asleep and I want to talk to you about her surprise."

"Ok, is it done yet?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Friday."

"Emily said that they got everything so far but they bought enough stuff for a boy and a girl."

"Wow, we are only having one baby!"

"Jake, you do have twin sisters, remember? Anything can happen because twins do run in the family."

"Nice! Now you remind me!"

"Sorry Jake, I didn't want you to freak out."

"Too late dad, I'm already freaked!"

**Billy's POV**

Poor Jacob, I feel so bad for upsetting him. He called Sam and told him that they needed to pick up some more stuff, just in case they ended up with twins. They didn't get back until just before it was time to eat dinner. They made sure the surprise was done and that everything was a neutral color, so it matched in the event they had two babies, one of each.

I felt bad for making him panic like that but there has been at least one set of twins per generation in our family. We all sat down to dinner and Bella ate three platefuls of food. Jake's eyes got big and he turned pale and seemed to go numb. Bella didn't notice but I sure did. I never thought I would see the day when my son could change colors so fast. It was scary.

I need to call Rachel and find out if she'll be here for the party. I know Paul would love to see her and I think it would also help her brother with his problems. Jake excused himself and said he was going to bed because he didn't feel well, so he went to his room and Bella went to hers for the night. They had a big day tomorrow.

I called Rachel and she said she would be here tomorrow night to see Jake. She decided to stay at Paul's because we were full up here, didn't have one more inch of room. After tomorrow we would because Jake was going to give Bella her present from him and his brothers and worked on it for two months to have it ready for the surprise.

Morning came and the house was buzzing with activity. Jake and Bella ate breakfast and then they were off to the appointment. While they were gone we moved everything out of their rooms and over to the surprise. Emily, Seth, and Sue started unpacking Jake and Bella's things and made sure that everything was the way Jacob wanted it.

**Bella's POV**

"Almost there, are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit Jake, and you? Are you nervous?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll see."

"We're here. Let's go in and see how we're doing."

"Okay, I'm ready babe. Let's go and see Dr. Angeles and our baby."

We walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the third floor and to Dr. A's opened the door for me to walk in and Dr. A was waiting for us with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella and am I meeting Dad?"

"Hello, Dr. Angeles. Yes this is Dad, Jacob Black."

"Very nice to meet you finally. Shall we go and see your baby now?"

"Sure, lets do it."

"I'm ready to see the baby."

"Okay, hop up on the bed Bella and lift up your shirt and pull your pants down a little bit please. I am tucking in this towel to keep the gel from getting on your clothes, okay?"

"Okay, I'm ready."

"This might be a little cold on your tummy. Here we go Bella and Jacob. There's your baby, very healthy and growing fast. If you look right here Jacob, there's the feet and the arms. This black spot that is fluttering is your baby's heart beating. Here's what your little one's face looks like and this is the baby's torso. Do you want to hear the baby's heartbeat? Uh-oh!"

"What's wrong?" Suddenly I was getting scared.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something but it's normal."

"You're freaking me out," Jacob said with a very worried look on his face.

"Sorry again. Moving on, do you want to know the sex?"

"Jake?"

"Yes, I do, I do!" He grins at me.

The doctor moved the wand around my belly and then she shocked the shit out of us by announcing, "Okay, you have two healthy boys!"

"Two?" I looked over to Jacob.

"Twins? Boys? Are you sure?"

"Yes Jacob, I said twins and they do look like boys to me."

"Wow, I can't believe it! Twin boys!"

"Okay, I have to go shopping again for duplicates...of everything."

"Are we happy?" the doctor asked us.

"Yes, we are doc. Just shocked is all." We both said at the same time.

"Okay guys, we are done now. And here's your new pictures of your boys. You can head home now and relax. I'll see you in a month for your next check up okay?"

"Sounds good and thank you for the new pictures of the boys."

"You're very welcome Bella and Jacob, enjoy them."

**JPOV**

I am scared to death, thanks dad! Twins? HOLY SHIT! And boys! Wow! At least I was prepared for this, just in case. Bella was ecstatic about the babies and couldn't wait to tell everyone when we got home. I was happy that the three of them were healthy and thank God I built Bella's surprise big enough. We pulled up to the house and Charlie was there already. I told Bella that we should wait till after dinner to tell everyone. She agreed to wait, so all we told anyone was that everything was going fine and Bella and baby are healthy and exactly where they needed to be. Bella and I went inside to eat a bite and then nap before the get-together.

We were both hungry, tired and happy at the same time. We ate and talked a bit between ourselves. My dad and Charlie kept trying to prod me for info. I had a feeling someone was betting on what we were having. I helped Bella stand up and we walked into her room to lay down and take a very much needed rest. Bella was so happy but she was getting bigger and it was starting to get uncomfortable for her to sleep. We would soon need to get her a body pillow.

She really didn't like to sleep without me next to her with my hand resting on her swelling belly. She preferred to sleep that way because she said that the babies were protected as long as I was right next to them. She felt safe and more relaxed at the same time. I was very content with the knowledge that I had a beautiful woman and two baby boys in my life. What could be better then that?

The sun started to set and Sue almost had supper done. I heard someone in the house who hadn't been around for a long time and the voice was distantly familiar to me. It was a voice I had been missing for a very long time now. I got up carefully so I didn't disturb Bella. She needed her rest. I walked down the hall to the kitchen to see who was here. But I only found my dad, Charlie, Sue, Sam, Emily, Seth and of course Paul, the human garbage can.

Which meant that my sister Rachel was home right? I looked around at everyone but no one said anything. I turned my back and started walking out the back door, and she jumped on me from behind, like a damn cat!

"Gotcha! Hey baby brother!"

"Damn it Rachel! Do you always have to sneak up on me? I could've killed you, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you phase now, just like Paul, I will remember to greet you like a normal person should from now on. Okay?"

"Okay, good to see you Sis. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head as I asked, "how's Rebecca doing?"

"Good, she's trying to save up money so she can be here when the baby is born."

"Cool, we haven't seen her in eight years."

"Yeah, its been too long but this got her attention and she wants to come home for a visit. When I told her that you were going to be a dad, she flipped out and couldn't wait to get home."

"Yeah, I am in about four months or so."

"I know this is a surprise for you but I had a feeling that you and Bella would end up together because every time she came to visit Charlie, you were the first person she wanted to see and vice versa."

"Yeah, we were always hanging out with each other."

"Rebecca and I are very happy to see you happy, brother. You haven't been the same since mom died. We tried to fill the void she left when you were smaller. I think we did a pretty good job raising you, considering. I am sorry that we left you for so long without us but mom's death hit us hard too. Can you find it in your heart to forgive your sisters? We love you Jake and miss you always."

"I love you both too and I miss you both a lot. I miss mom but I am dealing with it a lot better now than I used to. I know mom is sorry for leaving us so early and I know she will always love us and watch over us all forever."

"Thank you, Jake for saying that. It really means a lot to us."

"You're welcome Rachel."

"So, is Bella still sleeping?"

"Yes, she is. She sleeps a lot more now since being pregnant makes her so tired. I think it's going to be like this for awhile."

"Well anytime you need me, just ask. Ok?"

"Ok, Sis. I will make sure to ask you for help. I love you so much Rachel, are you thinking about living here permanently now?"

"Yes, I am. Since Paul and I are imprinted, I want to be close to my family. Where I belong. I have been gone too long already and now it's time to come home and stay. Besides where would you and dad be without me?"

"The same place we've always been, missing you." I smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, me too little brother. Me too."

Rachel and I went for a walk before dinner. It made our dad very happy to see us together again. We laughed and joked around playing tricks on each other like we used to. But my sister doesn't treat me like the baby anymore. She treats me like the man I have become and she loves me so much. She told me that she is planning on moving home now that she's done with college.

Rachel promised she would be staying with our dad from now on, to help out. I love it. I am so happy to have my sister home with me and so is dad. I think it has helped his spirit a lot now that most of his family will be coming home to stay. We started back to the house for dinner and our announcement to everyone. We walked into the house and everyone was just sitting down to eat.

Bella was up and she looked sad until she turned around and saw me with my sister Rachel. Rachel walked over to Bella and gave her a big hug welcoming Bella to our family. Bella started to cry but I hugged her and told her that she's got two sisters now. Rachel and Bella got along very well and that made me very happy. Bella belongs with our family now and nothing could ever change that. We all ate dinner and chatted amongst ourselves.

When we were finished with dessert we all went into the living room and sat down next to the fire. We found room for everyone to be comfortable. I had Bella sit in the recliner while I sat on the floor next to her. Everyone else either filled the couch up or sat on the floor.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, Bella and I have something to tell all of you."

Then Bella blurted it out.

"We are having not one but two boys. Twins!"

The house erupted with congratulations, hugs, kisses and pats to her belly. Rachel was so excited, she ran to me and gave me a tight hug. She told me she would help with the babies when they're born. She said that way Bella could get the rest she would need after the birth. Billy had a gift for me, he gave me the deed to the garage where I work. Billy's friend wanted to retire, so he gave me ownership of the garage and the land it sits on. I was speechless. Now we would have a steady income to support our family.

I hugged my dad and told him to thank his friend Earl for the generous gift. I accepted it with pride. I asked everyone to come into the forest with me. I scooped Bella into my arms and carried her to save her ankles and her back. She looked at me with gratitude and love in her eyes. We walked a little ways from Billy's but not too far.

I blindfolded Bells and asked everyone to be silent until it was time. She was definitely curious as to why she had to be blindfolded. I had her hold out her hands and I put something cold and hard in them. I walked her up some steps and stopped.

"Bella? You ready for your surprise?"

"Yes I am! Can I look now?"

"Take the blindfold off."

Bella took off the blindfold and looked at her gift. It was a good sized log cabin with a wrap around porch. Once she decided she wasn't going to faint, and I steadied her on her feet as she used the key to open the door, we all walked into our new home. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen and living room, and a medium sized playroom for the kids.

We had a nice sized laundry room and everything we would need to furnish our new home. I took Bella through the cabin and showed her everything. Our room had a king sized bed, a fireplace, big closets and a huge bath suite. I pointed out the tub big enough for two and gave her a kiss on the ear as I whispered something naughty to make her giggle.

I showed her the guest room where Rene and Phil can stay when they come to visit. Next thing I showed her were the two other bathrooms. I took her into the playroom and showed her all of the toys and the beanbag chairs she and the boys could sit in, a small book shelf filled with story books and a small table and chairs.

I saved the best for last which was the nursery. It was painted a light baby green and pale yellow and white trim all the way around. And had two white cribs with a name plate on each one where I would engrave their names once they were born.

The cribs had drawers underneath them with all kinds of stuffed animals sticking up out of them. There were two dressers, two rocking chairs, two changing tables and a big closet to put their clothes in as well as small built in drawers that Sam helped me design, build and install.

I told Bella as she was running her fingers over the name plates that I would put them on once the babies were born. Bella and everyone were so surprised by what I had done a lot of them cried with happiness over the thoughtfulness.

"So, this is what you were doing out here everyday?"

"Yes, I had some help, though. All of my brothers and sisters of our tribe built this gift for you Bella. We all love you, Honey."

She was crying when she said, "thank you all. This means so much to us and thank you Jacob, I love you."

I got a hug and a kiss and a promise of a little something later. That made me grin.

"We will be living here from now on. Is that ok Bella?"

"Yes, it's ok with me Jake."

She kissed and hugged me again. We were staying in our new home tonight. Seth and Sam brought the rest of the boxes over to the cabin and they put everything away for us. Once everything was put away and everyone had a chance to see the cabin and visit for awhile. It was time for them to all go home to their houses for the night.

We said goodnight to everyone and gave them hugs and kisses and promises of future visits. Bella and I sat on the couch in front of the fireplace just enjoying our new home and lots and lots of privacy. Bella got up from the couch and gave me a playful look that said

"come to bed with me!"

**A/N: Okay I know...another cliffy, sort of, but in my defense I had to because I don't want this story to have too few chapters. I want it to be as long as I can make it. I hope you liked the surprise Jacob built for Bella and the babies! And I hope my description on everything was on target. So please review, my lovely readers and let me know what you think. I am working now on Chapter 10 of this story. I'm trying to type it all up so I can post at regular intervals...and... SPOILER ALERT!... there will be some guests showing up in the next few chapters, not sure if it will be sooner or later but be warned.**


End file.
